La vie est un amas de mensonges
by Lisiane
Summary: Fanfiction terminée : Harry Potter recherche la vérité sur ses parents, Fanfiction un peu baclée, dont je ne suis pas spécialement fière...
1. une affaire du passé

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

**Corrections et changement de quelques phrases le mercredi 16.07.2014**

**Corrections orthographiques le 24.10.2014**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : T, pour plus tard.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Ha oui, encore un truc : pour toute personne n'ayant pas lu/regardé Harry Potter, il y aura des informations sur au moins un (sûrement plus) film/livre HP. Un petit avertissement. Par contre, je pense que l'on peut comprendre l'histoire sans avoir tout lu/regardé. ^^

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : une affaire du passé

Dans un café où le silence règne, le maître des lieux passe entre des tables vides pour servir ses deux, seuls, clients. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne ses clients reprennent leur conversation :

« Hermione ... » Commença Harry.

« Non, Harry, ils sont morts, laisse les en paix ! » Déclara Hermione.

« Mione,… » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Harry ! Passe à autre chose ! Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? C'est trop tard ! Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette bêtise en tête, mais je vais lui tordre le cou ! Severus et ta maman étaient des amis, rien de plus ! »

« Si mon père pensait que… » Essaya Harry.

« Harry ! » Le stoppa la jeune fille.

« Mione, je te promets, dans ces souvenirs, maman le protégeait, et tu as compris, comme moi, que Snape… »

« Severus, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, tu peux l'appeler Severus. » Le coupa Hermione.

« Était amoureux de maman » Continua Harry sans écouter son amie, « Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

« Okey Harry, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'était pendant leurs années à Poudlard, ta mère s'est mariée avec ton père à fin de leurs études. Donc leur histoire était terminée. Ta mère avait le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait sans devoir imaginer ce que son fils penserait ! » Argumenta Hermione.

« ... »

Hermione soupira, puis dit simplement :

« D'accord. »

« Pardon ? » Arquera Harry en se demandant s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose.

« C'est bon, je suis d'accord. » Murmura Hermione.

« De m'aider ? »

« Oui » Dit Hermione d'une petite voix, absolument pas motivée à fouiller dans la vie des parents d'Harry.

Harry sourit.

« On va commencer par les journaux, il devait déjà avoir une Rita à ce moment » déclara au bout de quelques secondes le garçon.

« Pourquoi des journaux ? On n'écrit pas un article à chaque fois que l'on sort avec quelqu'un ! »

« Tu connais la section "Poudlard" ? C'est assez ancien, ça fait quelques années que ça n'existe plus. C'est une section dans la Gazette des sorciers. Elle narrait quelques petites histoires de Poudlard. »

« Oui, et ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Imagine que Snape ait une relation. Non, imagine que l'homme le plus dégoutant de Poudlard ait une relation amoureuse. Oui, comme tu le penses, c'est quelque chose qui ferait vite le tour de Poudlard, quelque chose qu'au moins une personne aura envie de faire connaitre à bien plus que Poudlard, au monde entier. Alors si Snape a eu une relation, c'est sûr que la gazette à un article. »

« Ho, je vois... » Dit Hermione, « Mais, s'ils se cachaient ? Si leur relation était totalement cachée ? »

« On est à Poudlard Hermione ! A Poudlard, on ne peut pas garder un secret. A Poudlard tout est découvert. Même la pierre philosophale n'est pas restée cachée. »

Hermione ne dit rien, elle comprit que quoiqu'elle dirait, Harry aurait raison. Peut-être faussement. Mais raison.

Ils payèrent leurs cafés à peine entamés, une gorgée avait suffit à les dégouter.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans une bibliothèque. Le bâtiment comportait cinq étages et il ne semblait pas qu'il n'y ait de fond.

« On aimerait tous les journaux entre 1971 et 1981 » demanda Harry à la bibliothécaire.

Hermione lança un regard noir au survivant.

« De 1971 à 1978 » reprit Hermione « Harry, ta mère s'est mariée juste après Poudlard. S'il y a eu quelque chose, ça s'est passé pendant leurs études. » Chuchota-t-elle un peu plus tard.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Autour d'eux, des centaines de journaux trainaient.

« Harry,… On vient de faire tous les journaux de 1971 à 1978, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait rien passé ! » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Il reste trois ans »

« Harry,… » Souffla Hermione, sachant que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas lu tous les journaux jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, Harry ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Le jeune homme parlait déjà à la bibliothécaire, qui envoya les journaux à leur place d'un simple coup de baguette.

* * *

« HERMIONE ! » Cria Harry dans un murmure.

« Hmm? »

« Lis ça, c'est un journal de 1979, deux ans avant ma naissance, une année après le mariage de me parents ! »

« Harry, … Je ne peux plus rien lire, ça doit faire une semaine qu'on est sortie de cette bibliothèque que pour manger, … Quoique que ça ne me dérange pas de faire cela, mais pour lire des livres intéressants comme "l'histoire des guerres des trolls" ou "Acio et autres sorts pour sortir d'un mauvais pas", mais lire sept ans de résultat de Quidditch, quel prof à fait quoi et qui couche avec Malfoy ou autre élève » Répondit une Hermione à demie-dépressive.

« LIS! »

Assise à même le sol, Hermione attrapa le journal. Et commença à le lire.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Merci !

Et au prochain chapitre ! :)


	2. l'article de journal

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

**Corrections et changement de quelques phrases le mercredi 16.07.2014**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : pour l'instant K+, mais je pense que dans quelques chapitres, il changera.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'article de journal

_2 septembre 1979_

_Une attaque ou un problème de coeur ?_

_**Depuis hier soir, Poudlard est à nouveau habité, et accueille Severus Snape comme assistant du Professeur de potion. Vers le milieu du repas, certain d'entre nous, dont moi, virent l'assistant se lever, et sortir de la grande salle. Personne ne s'en est inquiété, on connait tous Severus Snape, il n'aime pas le monde et encore moi les festivités, c'est un jeune homme froid et distant passant la plupart de son temps sur ses potions et des œuvres de magie noire. N'ayant pas un physique avantageux, et même étant plutôt repoussant avec ses longs cheveux noirs et crasseux, son nez en forme de serre d'aigle et ses dents jaunes et inégales, aussi maigre et livide qu'un vampire, il n'a jamais intéressé qui que se soit. **_

_**Ce fut seulement à la fin du repas qu'il réapparut. Il tenait dans ses maigres bras une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Certains, comme moi, la reconnurent tout de suite : Lily Potter/Evans, récemment mariée à James Potter. Severus Snape semblait bien plus blanc que d'habitude, et ce n'est peu dire…**_

_**Peu à peu, un grand silence s'imposa dans la grande salle. **_

_**Le Professeur Dumbledore a, alors, demandé à Severus Snape d'accompagné Madame Potter à l'infirmerie. C'est à ce moment qu'on a remarqué que la jeune fille ne semblait pas en bon état, et du sang coulait le long des bras de Snape.**_

_**L'assistant s'éloigna en vitesse de la grande salle, et se dirigea tout de suite vers l'infirmerie. Mais avant cela, je pus remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur à de la crainte, quelque chose dans ses yeux normalement inexpressifs. **_

_**Plus tard dans la soirée, me faisant passée pour malade, je rejoignis l'infirmerie dans le but de récolter quelques éléments, quelques détails, sur la venue de jeune femme.**_

_**A par un grand voile blanc, et notre infirmière plus que stressée, m'envoyant vite fait dans mon dortoir, je ne vis rien d'autre.**_

_**Personne d'entre nous n'a vu arrivée la jeune femme, mais déjà les rumeurs courent : **_

_**\- Severus Snape aurait-il essayé de tué Madame Potter ? Mais au dernier moment aurait-il changé d'avis ?**_

_**\- Lily aurait-elle sauvé la vie de Severus Snape ?**_

_**\- Vous-savez-qui aurait-il de nouveau frappé ?**_

_**\- Est-ce que James Potter, mari de la jeune femme, l'aurait blessé ?**_

_**\- Est-ce que Lily aurait dit quelque chose à quelqu'un et cela ne l'aurait pas plus ? Au point de blesser une jeune femme ?**_

_Une élève de Poudlard_

* * *

**_Ce matin, peu avant l'apparition de ce journal, je suis allée à Poudlard, pour avoir quelques informations en plus,_**

_**Lorsque j'ai demandé des détails à Dumbledore, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas quelques chose à publier, qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur cette histoire, que le temps nous donnera des nouvelles de madame Potter. Aucun professeur n'a voulu me dire des nouvelles de Madame. Et L'infirmière m'a éjecté de son lieu de travail ! Mais elle semblait fatiguée, et quelque peu stressée.**_

_**Par contre, l'élève de Poudlard a bien fait son travail et j'espère recevoir encore quelques informations par le biais de quelques élèves.**_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

« Tu vois Hermione ! J'avais raison ! » Lui souffla Harry lorsqu'elle ferma le journal.

« Harry, ce n'est pas écrit : Severus Snape ne tenant plus embrassa sa fiancée cachée, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » Ironisa Hermione

« Mais, pourquoi c'est Snape qui porte maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi mon papa n'est pas là ? Pourquoi,… »

« Harry, Harry, tout doux, tu sais, je n'étais pas là, je ne sais rien, tu pourrais poser ses questions à… » Murmura Hermione

« **A qui ? A qui ? Hein ? Ils sont morts, tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont tous morts ! Avant la guerre, pendant la guerre, après la guerre ! Ils sont tous morts, tous les maraudeurs, tous ! **» Hurla Harry

« Harry, chuut, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque,… »

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire ses quelques mots que la bibliothécaire jugea qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit et les mit à la porte comme des vulgaires déchets.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire !

J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Je vous en pris, mettez un commentaire, de un, ça fait plaisir, de deux, comme ça je peux venir lire vos fanfics, j'adore faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Peut importe le pairing, peut importe l'auteur, peut importe de rating, peut importe si ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Au prochain chapitre !

* * *

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Zeugma : **_Coucou ! J'espère que la suite ta plus ! A la prochaine ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !_

**Marichoue : **_Mon Wapiti ! Je suis trop heureuse que tu aimes ! J'espère que la suite te plaira 3 ! Bisous ! Merci pour ta review !_

**Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko : **Ma YYY préférée ! "Comment ça y en n'a pas beaucoup ?" J'espère que la suite te plait, et que ta curiosité reste piquée ^^! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**keloush : **Coucou ! J'espère que ça te plait ! Et suite à ta review, j'ai quelque peu changé le chapitre 1 pour que ça soit plus possible ^^! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !


	3. Une solution

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

**Corrections et changement de quelques phrases le mercredi 16.07.2014**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : pour l'instant K+, mais je pense que dans quelques chapitres, il changera.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une solution.

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur le chemin de traverse bondé._

« Harry… »

« Hermione, c'est la seule solution. » Coupa le jeune homme.

« Harry, tu crois que fouiller la maison de Severus à la recherche de quelconques indices est une solution ? » S'écria Hermione.

« D'autres solutions ? »

« … » Les yeux d'Hermione se levèrent au ciel, « Je suis obligé de venir ? »

« Hermione, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ? » * soupire d'Hermione * « Imagine qu'il ait mis des sorts de protection, comment je vais faire pour les reconnaitre sans toi ? » * deuxième soupires d'Hermione * « Ou imagine que je meurs et que personne ne le remarque avant des années ? Et qu'on me retrouve transformé en momie !» * troisième soupires d'Hermione * Dit Harry avec des yeux de chat.

« C'est bon, je viens. »

« Wouais ! » S'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

Se moquant du monde autour d'eux, le brun attrapa Hermione par la taille, et lui fit faire un tour dans ses bras, puis la reposa sur le sol en douceur, pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'autour d'eux, les gens se demandaient si c'était bien lui le jeune homme qui avait tué le Lord Noir. Et qu'Hermione rougissait.

* * *

_Nord de l'Angleterre, Impasse du Tisseur, dans une maison en brique, abandonné._

* * *

« Harry ? »

« Hermione t'est où ? Fait trop noir, on voit rien ! »

« Lumos !»

Ils découvrirent une immense pièce remplie de poussière et dont les meubles étaient sans dessous-dessus. L'ancienne maison des Snape. Vide, depuis la mort de leur dernier héritier : Severus Snape.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est quoi ces trucs ? » S'écria Harry en voyant des… choses… Sortes de têtes d'hippogriffes mélangés à des têtes de serpents.

« Harry, par là » cria Hermione depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les « choses » tombèrent, dans un CRAC sonore, sur la tête d'Harry.

« Par les *Bip* de Merlin ! Reparo ! » Jura Harry.

« Harry ! La cuisine est plus propre ! Par ici ! »

« Mais c'est sa chambre que je veux ! » Cria Harry, déjà un étage plus haut « Hermione ? »

« C'est bon tout va bien, reste en haut, je fouille en bas. »

« Okey ! »

* * *

La cuisine était simple, Hermione en fit vite le tour, car elle était vide et petite. A la mémoire de son professeur, la jeune femme, nettoya, rangea et répara en gros, les meubles, et les couverts, jetés au sol. Une fois cela finit. On remarquait une cuisine incluant le strict nécessaire : un frigo moldu, un meuble contenant des couverts, une petite table et trois chaises et encore deux-trois meubles quelconques contre les murs.

Puis elle passa au salon, remis en place les meubles, et alluma des chandelles, c'était « un minuscule salon qui faisait penser à une cellule capitonné, plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron, un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table branlante étaient regroupés dans le faible rond de lumière que projetaient les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. L'endroit paraissait négligé. » (Description de JKR-Prince de sang-mêlé)

Le premier étage fut fouillé, sans qu'elle trouve la moindre photo, le moindre journal, le moindre indice.

* * *

« Hermione ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé son journal ! »

« J'arrive ! » Cria Hermione.

Elle arriva au deuxième étage, trois portes : les deux portes à sa gauche, fermées, Hermione les ouvrit, une salle de bain et une autre chambre, appartenant, avant, aux parents de Severus. Puis à sa gauche la chambre de leur ancien professeur.

« Wouaw ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé sa chambre comme ça ! » S'écria Hermione Au contraire de ce qu'elle attendait la chambre n'était pas noire. Mais aux couleurs neutres, dans le brun, foncé pour les meubles, clair pour les couvertures et les bibelots. Une chambre simple, aussi : un bureau, une armoire bancale, un lit, une table de chevet. Et comme décoration : quelques bibelots, des serpents de métal encerclant une lampe, des bougies consumées, deux-trois photos de Lily souriante, des lettres posées par terre. Des lettres ouvertes, mais pas par le soin de leur destinataire, par l'impatience des aurors.

« Je n'ai pas tout regardé, c'est ça vie privé. Je me suis tout de suite mis sous la bonne date 1er septembre 1979 » Expliqua Harry.

« mhh »répondit Hermione sans vraiment le croire.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur le journal. Et commencèrent à lire :

* * *

Merci pour les reviews !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire !

J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Je vous en pris, mettez un commentaire, de un, ça fait plaisir, de deux, comme ça je peux venir lire vos fanfics, j'adore faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Peut importe le pairing, peut importe l'auteur, peut importe de rating, peut importe si ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

audelie : Coucou ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plait ! Est-ce que ton imagination à raison ? Oulala, tu verras ça dans heum plusieurs chapitres ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko : Coucou ! J'espère que la suite te plaise ! Voilà, voilà, la suite est postée, bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

cat240 : Coucou ! Je vais vous entrainé loin, loin dans mon imagination. N'ayez pas peur, entrez dans l'espace de mes pensées "d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête mon délire" Mione va jouer un rôle quelque peu bizarre, elle va aider Harry à la recherche de l'histoire, car Harry à besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui est "hors" de l'histoire, vu que Lily est la mère d'Harry, il se sent un peu "touché" par cette histoire. Le type de cette fanfic, heum ben heu, et ben on va dire romance et mystère, mais aventure irait bien aussi je crois, je ne sais pas trop... ^^ Bisous et merci pour ta review !


	4. le journal de Severus Partie 1

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

**Corrections et changement de quelques phrases le mercredi 16.07.2014**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : pour l'instant K+, mais je pense que dans quelques chapitres, il changera.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Journal de Severus Snape Partie 1

_1__er__ septembre 1979_

_La répartition venait de finir et Mon Très Cher Directeur, a présenté les professeurs aux élèves. Lorsqu'il a annoncé que je serai Assistant du professeur de potion, tout le monde m'a regardé avec haine, ma propre maison de même._

_Je commence à ne plus supporter ces regards incessants sur moi. Je commence à vraiment ne plus apprécier la solitude que j'avais tant de temps, convoitée. Avant, avant il y avait Lily. Elle est toujours autant belle. Parait qu'elle s'est mariée avec Le Grand Potter. Cela n'a que fait agrandir la haine que je porte pour lui._

_Je soupire, ma bêtise. Je ne peux que me détester. Je sais qu'elle ne veut plus me parler depuis cette dispute. Depuis que je l'ai insultée. Je retourne cette scène dans ma tête. Comme chaque soir. Je me demande, encore et encore pourquoi j'ai fait cela. _

_Même si je sais maintenant. Je l'ai sûrement toujours su. Mais je m'en veux un peu plus à chaque fois._

_Rejoindre le Maître, était à ce moment là, la chose la plus importante. Rejoindre le Maître, donc insulté Lily, pour me faire bien voir des Serpents. Rejoindre le Maître, c'était de me passer de ma meilleure amie. Non. C'était me passer de la seule femme que j'aime. De la femme que j'aimerais à Jamais. Le rejoindre, et avoir de l'importance. Voir les gens me supplier. C'était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux._

_A cause de cela, j'ai perdu Lily. Suis-je triste ? Oui. Sûrement. Qu'est-ce être triste ? Pleurer ? Je ne pleure pas. Ressentir ce poids dans le ventre ? Oui. Il est présent. Un poids qui donne envie de faire ressortir tout ce que j'ai pu avaler au dîner. Pas grand chose. Mais, Mon Très Cher Directeur s'est fait un plaisir de me remplir mon assiette et plusieurs fois._

_Pour la première fois, je rentre à Poudlard, sans elle. Pour la première fois, elle ne sera pas présente. Sans elle. Je veux que personne ne voie cela. Que personne ne remarque que je suis triste. Que personne remarque que j'ai, moi aussi, des sentiments. Alors, je suis sorti de la grande salle. Je suis assis devant une fenêtre. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J 'écris ce que je ressens. J'écris pour faire passer le temps._

_Je voudrais tant que Lily soit là. Je voudrais tant qu'elle me pardonne. J'en prierais si j'étais croyant. Je le demande quand même aux cieux et au diable. Qui c'est ça marchera peut-être un jour. Je ne peux que le rêver. Qui voudrait de moi ? Qui voudrait être ami, avec le crasseux, le moche, le serpentard ? Qui dites-moi ? Et voilà que je parle à mon journal, lala, je ne vais plus bien moi. Trop de sentiments en moi..._

_Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est bizarre. On dirait une forme. Je crois qu'il y a une ombre dans le parc. Je dirais une fille. Fine. L'ombre tremble. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste plantée là. Ça doit faire une minute, maintenant. C'est bien quelqu'un. Je vais aller voir. Je vais me lever et regarder. Si c'est un élève, je lui mets une semaine de retenu. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, il sortira plus vite qu'il n'est rentré. Enfin, je devrais dire « elle ». J'en suis sûr. C'est une fille. J'avais presque pensé au Grand Potter, je l'imagine bien venir m'ennuyer le jour de la rentrée. J'espère que c'est un élève. C'est beaucoup plus marrant de mettre une semaine de retenu, le premier jour, de plus. Que de mettre un pied au cul._

* * *

« Harry, tu as fini ? » Questionna Hermione pour la dixième fois de la demi-minute.

« C'est bon, Mione, ça fait cinq minutes que tu me pompes les nerfs. »

« Tourne la page ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas. » Chuchota Harry. « Y a encore quelques pages écrites. On voit à travers. »

« Laisse-moi faire » Dit Hermione.

Elle jeta quelques sorts, et les dernières pages se décolèrent. A nouveau penché sur le journal, les deux jeunes commencèrent à lire :

* * *

Merci pour les reviews !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire !

J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Je vous en pris, mettez un commentaire, de un, ça fait plaisir, de deux, comme ça je peux venir lire vos fanfics, j'adore faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Peut importe le pairing, peut importe l'auteur, peut importe de rating, peut importe si ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

keloush : Hello ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plait ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

audelie : Hello ! Voilà, voilà, la suite est mise en ligne, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ! ^^ Bisous ! Merci pour ta review !


	5. le journal de Severus partie 2

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

**Corrections et changement de quelques phrases le mercredi 16.07.2014**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : pour l'instant K+, mais je pense que dans quelques chapitres, il changera.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : le journal de Severus partie 2

_En tremble encore._

_Je vais écrire cette… Scène... Dans les moindres détails._

_J'aimerais m'en souvenir, J'aimerais m'en rappeler, peut-être qu'un jour ça servira quelqu'un,…_

_Enfin faudrait déjà que ce quelqu'un trouve mes affaires, ou que j'aie la gentillesse de donner mon journal ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Comment j'ai pu écrire « je » et « gentillesse » dans la même phrase ? Et avec cette encre qui ne s'efface pas, je ne peux qu'espérer que le mot gentillesse ne s'accordera pas avec moi plus tard,…_

_Ce que je vais écrire, je ne sais comment le décrire,… Mais personne avant ma mort ne le lira. J'en ferais en sorte, je dois bien connaitre certain sort._

_Bon bref. Revenons à notre Scène._

…

_Je me suis donc levé. Pour aller mettre une jolie remontrance (du genre, un mois de retenu avec Rusard dans les marais au milieu de la forêt interdite.) à cet élève, je devrais dire cette élève. Mais au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé ce qui a suivi. _

_Lorsque je suis arrivé à une vingtaine de mètres d'Elle, je l'ai reconnue. Elle était là. Je me suis rapproché d'Elle. Je L'ai reconnu. C'est vraiment Elle. Ses cheveux roux flottaient dans la bise du soir. Un corps que je n'avais plus vu depuis des mois. Un corps que j'avais regardé pendant des heures sans qu'Elle le remarque. Un corps dont je connaissais les moindres courbes, les moindres taches de rousseur. Je ne voyais pas encore ses yeux verts, mais les devinais. Elle était là._

_Alors que je me trouvais à quelques pas d'elle, elle s'est retournée, et elle est partie, la tête baissée. Ne m'avait-elle pas vu ? Enfin, elle ne voulait sûrement pas me voir. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, y avait tellement de haine entre nous, qu'elle m'avait juré de se marier avec Potter avant l'année prochaine, ils se sont mariés cet été. Elle était là. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle voulait voir. Apparemment._

_Je voulais lui parlé, encore une fois, même si elle allait me crier dessus, alors je me suis approché d'elle en courant, j'avais peur de la perdre encore une fois, elle était venue juste ici, à moi de faire le reste du chemin. Je n'étais qu'à quelques pas d'elle, quand elle s'est retournée, elle m'a lancé sort, je l'ai de justesse évité. J'ai glissé, je suis tombé. Et là, elle m'a sauté dessus. Et avec ses petits poings, elle a commencé à me taper. Elle ne me faisait pas mal, mais elle ne m'avait jamais tapé. Alors que je me demandais si elle n'était pas sous emprise d'Impero, elle a planté ses ongles sur mes bras, et sans douceur, et très doucement, a atteint le sang. Elle n'en resta pas là, elle m'a fait des entailles le long de mes bras. Ce n'était pas ma Lily ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ? Elle était maître du jeu : je n'osais pas la toucher. Elle était tellement fragile. Quoique,… , Elle était folle, de rage je crois, ou elle se défendait d'un danger inexistant. Elle sait très bien que je ne peux lui faire du mal. Alors qu'elle allait me jeter sa petite main à la figure, je l'ai rattrapé, on a roulé dans la boue, j'avais peur de lui faire mal, mais elle était déchainée, on a roulé, on s'est arrêté. A nouveau, elle essayait de me taper, je lui ai crié d'arrêter. Et là, son petit corps est devenu mou comme un chiffon. Sa tête sur mon épaule, elle ne bougeait plus. J'ai eu peur, je l'ai retourné. Là sur son dos. Une blessure, immense. Elle saignait, beaucoup, j'avais mes propres mains rouges et sur le sol autour de nous trainait des traces de sang. J'avais peur, j'ai pris dans mes bras son petit corps frêle. Fragile. Elle s'était évanouie, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, alors je l'ai portée jusqu'à la grande salle, Dumbledore m'a dit de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée depuis, sa main dans la mienne, _

_Elle semble tellement vulnérable, dans cet immense lit blanc, elle est livide, surtout à côté de moi, habillé de noir. J'ai peur, ça fait depuis hier soir qu'elle est évanouie, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas la perdre, pas encore une fois, elle s'est déjà mariée à Potter, où il est, lui ? C'est lui qui devrait tenir sa main. Lui qui devrait là, quand sa femme à besoin de lui. Ho mon dieu, est-ce que c'est lui qui l'a frappée ? Mon dieu, je l'en voudrais, lui et les prochaines générations Potter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si jamais il a osé poser un pouce de haine sur elle. J'ai vraiment peur. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, je savais qu'il la rendrait heureuse. Me suis-je trompé ?_

* * *

« Tu crois que Papa a tapé Maman ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, je ne pense pas ! Enfin, ton père aimait ta mère ! Il ne l'aurait jamais tapé ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Mais Snape me haïssait ! »

« Il faut qu'on trouve d'autres informations ! C'est la seule solution ! » Dit la jeune femme.

« Chez moi. »

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oui ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Comment ça va ?

Dites moi, que pensez-vous que Lily a eu ?

Votre "point de vu " m'intrigue, vu que moi, je connais l'histoire, mais vous, vous comprenez quelque chose ? ^^

Merci pour les reviews !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire !

J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Je vous en pris, mettez un commentaire, de un, ça fait plaisir, de deux, comme ça je peux venir lire vos fanfics, j'adore faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Peut importe le pairing, peut importe l'auteur, peut importe de rating, peut importe si ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Au prochain chapitre !

* * *

réponse au review:

stormtrooper2 : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir reviewé. J'espère que la suite te plait ! Des mensonges, il y en a tout le temps, des vérités et des mensonges ils liront, verront, entendront ^^ ! Bisous !


	6. cottage Potter

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

**Corrections et changement de quelques phrases le mercredi 16.07.2014**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : pour l'instant K+, mais je pense que dans quelques chapitres, il changera.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : cottage Potter

« Prêt ? » Questionna la jeune fille devant une maison abandonnée.

« Prêt ! » Répliqua le jeune homme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un crissement. Un écriteau s'éleva du sol. Il y était inscrit des explications sur la tragique nuit du 31 octobre 1981, autour desquelles d'autres sorciers et sorcières y avait écrit d'autres inscriptions d'hommage et d'encouragement à Harry, leurs noms ou leurs initiales_ ( JKR, __Relique de la mort)._

L'entrée était sombre, sur le mur des tableaux, d'Harry dans le bain, de ses parents au bord de la mer, de Sirius, de Remus, de Peter, du mariage, et encore d'Harry,...

A quelque pas de là trois autres portes, deux sur la droite donnant sur la cuisine et le salon, une sur la gauche où se trouvait une salle de travail. En face de l'entrée un escalier menant aux chambres et à la salle de bains.

Bien qu'abandonnée, la maison n'avait pas changé, à part ce que le Mage Noir avait détruit lors de son attaque tout était en bon état. Quelques plantes avaient poussé par ci, par là, de la mousse sur les murs, des rosiers sauvages étaient passés par les fenêtres pour faire de la cuisine leur abri.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry fit le tour de la bâtisse, avant de revenir vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Vient, on va voir dans le bureau » Dit-il calmement, les yeux un peu rouges.

« Hermione ? Ça va ? » Continua-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas.

« Je, je veux bien fouiller chez Severus, mais chez tes parents, ce n'est pas la même chose, j'ai l'impression de, je ne sais pas, de voler l'intimité de tes parents » Dit la jeune femme.

« Viens » Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la salle de travail.

Dans la salle de travail se trouvaient deux bureaux, quelques étagères comportant des souvenirs de voyage et une immense bibliothèque recouvraient tout un mur.

L'un des bureaux, très bordélique appartenait à James, l'autre bien rangé était à Lily.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers celui-ci.

Sur le bureau étaient posés une photo de toute la famille et des maraudeurs au complet, une pile d'enveloppes ouvertes, quelques dessins qu'Harry avait faits.

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait les lettres, Hermione restait derrière lui, elle observait sans toucher.

Quelques lettres de remerciement pour cela ou autre chose et quelques cartes postales. Quelque instant plus tard, Harry ouvrit un tiroir.

Il y avait un carnet de téléphone moldu, deux-trois albums photos, des noms de cottage dans un petit livre. Rien de bien intéressant.

Dans le deuxième tiroir, étaient posés en vrac des jouets d'enfants, des crayons et des feuilles de papier, comme si un petit garçon avait "rangé" ses affaires.

Dans le dernier tiroir, il n'y avait que des classeurs administratifs.

« Il n'y a peut-être rien, » Dit Hermione

« Si je le sens ! Hermione, où est-ce que tu cacherais quelque chose que tu as écrit ? »

« Dans un livre »

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama Harry.

Et il sauta sur le carnet de téléphone et il l'ouvrit.

Avant qu'Hermione ne le questionne, il s'expliqua.

« Maman devait utiliser quelque chose de moldu, un endroit où James ne chercherais jamais, pour y inscrire des pensées secrètes, une histoire secrète » S'expliqua-t-il

« Hoo d'accord, tu penses qu'il y a un code ? Par exemple, 1 égal A, A égal B ? »

« Oui, par contre le quel ? »

« Attend Harry ! C'est quasiment impossible qu'elle ait réussi à trouver un code qui forme des noms et numéros de téléphone autant bien que ça. »

« Ouais. » Dit-il tout doucement, un peu déçu.

« J'ai une idée » S'exclama Hermione, « c'était un sortilège qu'on utilisait moi et Ginny, pour parler sans que ses frères le remarquent. »

La jeune femme lança un sort. Toutes les lettres changèrent de place. Et formèrent un nouveau texte, totalement incompréhensible. Les deux premières phrases ressemblaient à cela :

_Mh p'dsshooh Olob Srwwhu,_

_Lo p'hvw duulyhh txhotxh fkrvh,_

« +3 » S'exclama Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

« Pardon ? » Répliqua Harry.

« Elle a pris la lettre normale et a rajouté trois lettres dans l'ordre alphabétique, le a donne d, et un ci de suite. Il nous suffit de faire le contraire et d'enlever trois. »

…

Je m'appelle Lily Potter.

Il m'est arrivée quelque chose,...

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Je vais à partir de mercredi corriger les erreurs d'orthographes et de temps des verbes qui me dérangent, je vais reprendre un peu les chapitres, reconstruire certaines phrases toutes beurk, et essayer de faire plus compréhensible certains passages, et surtout (je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, je suis vraiment désolée) répondre à vos reviews et passez sur vos profils pour lire vos textes qui sont juste incroyables ! ! Voilà :)

Passez une bonne semaine ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça !

BIG BISOUS !

Merci pour les reviews !

J'espère que la suite vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Je vous en pris, mettez un commentaire, de un, ça fait plaisir, de deux, comme ça je peux venir lire vos fanfics, j'adore faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Peut importe le pairing, peut importe l'auteur, peut importe de rating, peut importe si ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Réponse au Reviews :

audelie : Hello !La réponse à ta review sera dans l'un des prochains chapitres. Tu comprendras ce qu'à eu Lily, tout bientôt. Si je te dis maintenant, tu n'auras plus de surprise ! ^^ , merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

stormtrooper2 : coucou ! Que de bonnes idées, je me demande presque si je ne veux pas changer un bout de mon histoire pour en mettre une, dedans ^^. Tu verras cela dans l'un des chapitres suivants ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !


	7. la vie n'est pas si facile

**Titre : ****La vie est un amas de mensonges.**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages,...

Rating : pour l'instant K+, mais je pense que dans quelques chapitres, il changera.

Pairing : Severus-Lily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : la vie n'est pas si simple.

_Je m'appelle Lily Potter._

_Il m'est arrivée quelque chose,..._

_Une histoire dont j'ai peur._

_Que j'aimerais partager, sans que je n'ose._

Aussitôt qu'Hermione avait lu ses quelques strophes à voix haute, une page s'arracha du cahier et s'était élevée dans les airs, devant le regard des deux jeunes. Harry avait, alors, levé la main pour la reprendre, mais par une force invisible, au moment même où sa main avait touché le morceau de papier, il avait été propulsé, et à vive allure, il avait été dire bonjour au mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme avait beau être résistant, il ne s'était pas relevé. Hermione d'un bond s'était agenouillée auprès de lui, et avait lancé un sort pour voir l'état de son ami. Un peu groggy, Harry avait relevé la tête pour y voir toutes les pages rejoindre la première et en un instant disparaître.

« NON ! » Le cri avait été lancé par Harry, alors qu'Hermione avait essayé de trouver les pages ailleurs dans la pièce. Mais, ei mikään, ei midagi, Ничего, cail, nimic, ni imapis, marave,...

Niente.

DISPARU.

Netra.

Plus de feuilles.

Ikke noget.

Plus de texte.

Nanimo.

Plus de preuve.

Nic.

Plus de carnet.

Niso.

Qu'un souvenir.

Nothing.

Même pas un tas de cendres.

Nada.

Que dalle.

Rien.

Plus rien.

* * *

Cela, c'était passé il y a plusieurs jours.

Depuis, ils avaient fouillé toute la maison.

Et quand je dis toute, c'est vraiment tout.

En utilisant des sorts d'Auror pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de message caché.

Tout d'abord, chaque livre.

Puis, chaque affaire appartenant à Lily. A James.

Ensuite, ce fut les affaires communes de l'épouse et de l'époux.

Après, les affaires d'Harry, chaque jouet, chaque feuille de papier dessinée, tout !

Par la suite, ce fut, toute la salle de bain, chaque produit, chaque parfum, au cas où elle y avait mis des souvenirs.

À la suite de cela, ce fut la cuisine qui y passa, chaque tasse, chaque pot de confitures, chaque bouteille, tout.

Plus tard, ce fut les habits, les photos, …

Pour finir, même les portes, le parquet, les fenêtres, les tuyaux, le chauffage, tout, fut méticuleusement fouillé.

De fond en comble.

* * *

Maintenant, nos deux cas désespérés se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Hermione tenait entre ses mains, l'un des seuls livres qu'elle n'avait pas lu, et qu'elle avait trouvé dans une malle au fond du grenier.

Harry, lui, avait la tête posée sur la table, il était à deux doigts de devenir fou.

* * *

Mais vraiment fou.

Il savait que dans le carnet que sa mère avait laissé dans son bureau, lui aurait donné toutes les réponses.

Il aurait su ce qu'elle avait eu.

Il aurait su pourquoi elle avait été à Poudlard et pas chez elle. Ici.

Il aurait su, il aurait su La Vérité, s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il aurait su,…

* * *

« Je sais ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Dis-moi un endroit qu'on n'a pas fouillé dans cette maison,… » Murmura la jeune femme. Sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Tandis qu'elle lisait un journal trouvé par là. Fallait bien occuper le temps. Pendant qu'Harry trouvait d'autre endroit non fouillé.

* * *

« Ce n'était pas sous la table. »

Cette fois Hermione commençait à lire toutes les lettres que la mère d'Harry avait reçues.

* * *

« Je sais ! » S'exclama Harry.

Combien de fois l'avait-il dit ?

Même Hermione avait arrêté de compter.

Après, les toilettes. Non, après les boites de cannelle. Ou alors était-ce après les bouteilles de vin ? Non, après les jeux de société. Ou peut-être les poubelles. Ou les produits de nettoyage ? Ou simplement les lits.

Quand il revient cette fois, il avait les cheveux bien plus en bataille que d'habitude.

Mais toujours la mine déconfite.

Il n'y avait rien sur le toit non plus.

* * *

Soudain, il releva la tête. Et d'un mouvement brusque, il fit tomber sa tasse de thé. A la cannelle.

Hermione leva les yeux sur lui, comme pour se demander ce qu'il avait _encore_ trouvé.

Mais cette fois, elle fit face à un autre regard.

Pas de regard incertain. Pas de regard triste.

Un regard dur. Un regard sûr.

Cette fois, c'était la bonne.

Elle le sentait.

« J'ai trouvé.» Dit-il.

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute. Il avait trouvé.

* * *

BONJOUR !

Alors ! La suite vous a plu ?

J'ai deux questions pour vous : Pensez vous qu'Harry à retrouver les feuilles ? Si oui où pensez vous qu'elles sont ?

On m'a posé deux trois questions par MP,

J'ai décidé de répondre maintenant. Et si mes réponses changent, je referai une place dans un chapitre pour à nouveau y répondre. Si vous aussi, vous avez des questions, posez les moi !

_**Quel est le chapitre que tu as eu le plus de peine à écrire** ?_

_heum, le 6, Cottage Potter, parce que je me suis attaqué à la maison de Potter, et je n'arrivais même pas l'immaginer dans ma tête, c'est pourquoi, il n'y a pas trop de détail, juste ce qu'il faut,..._

_**et celui que tu as vraiment aimé écrire, enfin plus que les autres** ?_

_ Sans hésité, celui ci ! j'écrivais en restant hors de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer,... _

_Mais je l'ai kiffer !_

**_Tu écris à quelle fréquence : _**_Et ben à chaque fois que j'ai de l'inspiration. Je me force pas. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas trop fréquence de publication,... _

_voilà 3_

Merci pour les reviews !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs, à me dire les fautes que j'ai faites que se soit orthographe ou dans le monde de JKR,

Je vous en pris, mettez un commentaire, de un, ça fait plaisir, de deux, comme ça je peux venir lire vos fanfics, j'adore faire de nouvelles découvertes ! Peut importe le pairing, peut importe l'auteur, peut importe de rating, peut importe si ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

Au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mini-Yuya** : Coucou ! Merci à toi d'être venu lire ma fic ! Voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu as apprécié ! Merci pour tout ! Bisous tout plein ! J'espère que tu seras au prochain chapitre !

**Stormtrooper2**: Coucou ! Merci d'être passé ! Et non, pas de réponse dans ce chapitre,... ^^, j'aime le suspens ^^,... tadam BISOUS ! A la prochaine !

**Audelie :** Coucou ! Merci d'être passé ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bisous


	8. retour vers le départ

Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ? Voilà un petit chapitre qui place un autre, je mettrai la suite soit dans la journée si j'ai de l'inspiration ou demain ou dans la semaine avant dimanche promis 3

Bisous !

Chapitre 8 : retour vers le départ.

_**Un titre du passé**_

_En ce jour de pluie, le jeune Harry Potter, qui je rappelle, a tué le Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, est venu me voir. Hanté par le passé, le pauvre-garçon-qui-a-survécut, m'a posé des questions sur une affaire. Une sombre affaire du passé. (pour voir l'article sur cette affaire se rendre page 5)_

_Donc, Le Survivant est venu me poser des questions. Il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas par hasard appris quelque chose de plus sur la venue de sa mère, qui je rappelle est morte sous la main de Celui-Qui-Est-Mort-Sous-La-Main-D'un-Adolescent, à Poudlard._

_Oui, car rappelez-vous que le corps professoral tout comme l'infirmière et le directeur ne m'avaient rien dit de plus !_

_Je me souviens encore que cette __Infirmière__ m'avait éjecté de son lieu de travail. Aucun respect pour la vie d'une journaliste !_

_J'ai, alors, répété ce que j'avais appris par l'intermédiaire de cette jeune élève de Serpentard, dont il connaissait l'article qu'elle avait écrit par cœur. _

_Par contre, L'homme-au-mille-exploits et sa petite copine, je vous en avait déjà parlé lors de la coupe de feu (la sang-de-bourbe-miss-je-sais-tout) n'était pas au courant de combien de temps Lily Potter (oui, elle était déjà mariée, mais son mari n'est jamais venu la chercher à Poudlard) est restée à Poudlard)._

_Son séjour à Poudlard a duré sept mois. Dont trois mois à l'infirmerie, et cinq mois dans un appartement que Dumbledore lui a donné._

_Suite à cela, les deux tourtereaux ont transplané bien décidé à en savoir plus !_

_Mais le plus important de cette histoire, est de savoir pourquoi tout cela est ressorti vingt-deux ans après l'apparition de cet article de journal ! Mais cela est révélé, car moi, Rita Skeeter, je suis la meilleure des journalistes, et je n'ai aucun secret pour vous !_

_Harry Potter rongé par son manque de souvenirs, veut en apprendre plus sur la vie de ses parents, car ceux-ci ne sont pas là pour lui. Le jeune homme s'entoure de souvenirs pour ne pas tomber dans une dépression ! Certaines personnes affirment même avoir vu Le Survivant boire plus qu'il ne devrait et sauter sur Hermione Granger (surnommé, je le rappelle miss-je-sais-tout) sur le chemin de traverse._

_Je vous rappelle rendez page 5 pour lire l'article de journal sur l'affaire de Lily Potter à Poudlard, page 6-7-8-9 pour lire l'article consacré à Harry Potter. Page 10 pour lire l'article consacré à Hermione Granger._

* * *

Sur une terrasse un jeune homme, jambes croisées, lisait un journal. Un croissant lévitait devant sa bouche et une tasse de café attendait le moindre signal pour rejoindre les lèvres de son client.

« Ha Hermione, on est de nouveau ensemble.

-Ha. Répondit la jeune femme dévorant un livre sur la culture des plantes à Papillons.

-Je viens d'apprendre que je fais une dépression.

-Ha. Elle tourna la page, sans le regarder.

-Je suis aussi alcoolique.

-Ha.

-… »

Ils restèrent dans un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le rompe.

« Hermione est-ce que tu m'écoute ?

-Oui, oui. Une autre page rejoint la première.

\- Et Patterond attaché à une corde, habillé avec un voile de samouraï me demanda de l'épouser.

-Et tu as répondit oui ?

-Hermione ! »

Et elle éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Harry.

La jeune femme attrapa le journal, puis elle le lu, avant de soupirer.

« C'est fout, elle a toujours besoin d'en faire trop ! »

Pendant ce temps Harry regardait autour de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, _il _va arriver »

* * *

Voilà, ça va vous suivez encore ? ^^

Dès le prochain chapitre, on avance dans l'histoire promis !

merci pour les reviews, et à ceux qui mis en favori, ou suive la fic et à bientôt !

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Selene Magnus : **_Coucou ! Merci pour le compliment, l'histoire va vraiment avancer dès le prochain chapitre, j'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas trop avec mes longs moment d'absence,... Aie, faut que j'écrive moi. a+_

**Espe29:** _Coucou ! Merci pour le compliment, je mets le suivant tout bientôt promis ! Faut que j'écrive, faut que j'écrive ! ^^ a+_

**Keloush:** _Coucou ! Bonne idée mais non ! Les réponses sont chez un personnage, le prochain chapitre, (ouiii j'écris promis !) a+_

**Hermione225: **_Coucou, heureuse que ça te plait, ( ouii le chapitre suivant arrive !) bisous a+_

**Audelie: **_Ce qu'il cherche est occupé pour l'instant, toujours passé chez Rita, avant de demander de l'aide à quelque d'intelligent ^^( j'écris la suite ! promis ) allez a+_

**Stormstrooper2; **_Coucou, bonne vacances (la grèce c'est trop beau ! T'es vers où ?) Et non pas de feuilles ! Elles ont disparu ! ( le prochain chapiitre ouii ! j'écris ! je suis !)_


	9. vieil homme

**Chapitre 9 . Viel homme.**

Un vieil homme s'assit devant eux.

Ses yeux bleus étaient parfaitement encadrés par des lunettes.

Sa longue barbe trainait sur son ventre, et il portait de longs cheveux tout aussi gris.

Grand, maigre, revêche, il ne semblait pas à son aise dans un bistrot ensoleillé.

« Bon, je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Je ne vais pas vous faire des phrases philosophiques et vous donnez des bonbons au citron, si vous avez des questions, posez-les-moi. Mon frère est mort, il ne pourra vous répondre, mais je ferai de mon mieux. » Dit-il d'une traite.

Hermione resta bouche-bée devant Abelforth.

« Bonjour. Répliqua Harry. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? Continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Abelforth le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, puis commanda à boire.

« Il y a vingt-deux ans ma mère est venue à Poudlard, je veux savoir, pourquoi elle est restée là-bas, et pourquoi mon père n'est pas venu la chercher !

-Tu as déjà questionné Rita sur cela. Il balaya de la main la question d'Harry. Je ne sais pas lire, mais je me tiens informé. Alors parait que tu déprimes et que tu es alcoolique.

-Je ne…

-Je sais. Lorsque ta mère est arrivée à Poudlard, tout le monde était avait peur. On ne trouvait plus ton père. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé. Elle est restée trois semaines dans le coma, quand elle s'est réveillée, elle ne disait pas un mot.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Puis elle a commencé à écrire sur des feuilles volantes qu'elle laissait trainer dans toute l'infirmerie. Elle écrivait des poèmes sur la vie. Sur les saisons, sur le temps, sur un papillon. Jamais sur elle, ni sur son histoire. Ni sur James, ou quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. On a cru qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

Il posa ses lunettes.

-Un mois après son réveil, elle est sortie de l'infirmerie pour la première fois, et c'est dirigé vers la bibliothèque, elle se souvenait parfaitement où c'était. Elle a pris un livre sur,… Sur,… Je ne m'en souviens plus,… Un auteur anglais. Il écrivait des poèmes, très jolis.

Il joua quelques instants avec son verre.

-Puis elle a croisé Severus Snape. Il était déjà assis à une table. Elle s'est assise à la même table. Et elle a lu son livre. Elle ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il ne l'a pas lâché du regard. Pas une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle a fini son livre, elle est partie, sans dire un mot.

Une nouvelle gorgée arrêta son récit.

-Elle a rejoint l'infirmerie. Albus était là, il lui a posé des questions, mais elle s'est juste couchée sur son lit. Le regard un peu triste. Pendant un mois, tous les samedi matin, elle rejoignait la bibliothèque. Elle s'asseyait à la même table que Severus Snape. Puis rejoignait l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle avait fini son livre.

Un moment de silence fit suite à son récit. Puis il reprit.

-Un jour, une épidémie de grippe frappa l'école, Poppy Pomfresh demanda à Albus de la déplacer, car elle avait peur que Lily attrape la grippe. Albus la déplaça dans un appartement près de la bibliothèque. On n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de ton père. Les aurors cherchaient depuis trois mois. C'était rare qu'une recherche dure autant de temps. Normalement soit on retrouvait les gens vivants au bout d'un mois, ou mort après deux mois, torturés par Voldemort.

Il reprit ses lunettes.

-Elle avait un train de vie calme, se levait, mangeait, écrivait, lisait, dormait. Un jour, elle vint chercher Severus Snape, alors qu'il était en plein cours. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et repartit. A partir de ce jour, chaque soir, elle rejoignait la Grande salle et mangeait au côté de Severus Snape. Mais elle ne disait rien.

Il reprit une gorgée, tritura son pull quelques instants, baissa les yeux et repris.

-Certains élèves disaient que Severus Snape venait le soir chez Lily et ne repartait que le matin pour ces cours. Albus ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il me disait la voix pleine d'émotions, que Severus Snape avait beaucoup fait pour Lily, mais il n'a jamais voulu me parler de ce « beaucoup ». Il me disait qu'il était resté des heures dans l'infirmerie en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Puis qu'il passait son temps à vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, qu'il était toujours là. Toujours là pour elle.

Il releva les yeux.

-Trois mois après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle commença à reparler. Tout d'abord avec ses plantes, puis avec des fantômes, la bibliothécaire, quelques élèves, quelques professeurs, Albus, Severus. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie, jamais d'elle-même. Des qu'on parlait d'elle ou de son mari, elle se refermait. Sinon, au contraire, elle souriait, elle parlait de fleurs et de potions, elle riait aux blagues, appréciait les mots que lui disaient Severus, et elle continuait d'écrire.

L'homme reprit une gorgée, puis continua son récit.

-Un mois après cela, elle a pris ces affaires, elle a dit merci, au-revoir. Et elle est repartie vivre tranquillement chez elle. Il nous fallut encore deux mois avant de retrouver ton père. Enfin,… Il a juste réapparu un matin à son travail, sans rien dire d'autre. Il n'a jamais répondu à nos questions. Il a juste dit un jour à la presse qu'il était parti en vacances »

L'homme arrêta son récit, là. Il finit sa bière en silence. Pendant qu'Harry ne disait rien et Hermione restait en mode choc.

Puis il se leva. Harry fit de même, et lui tendit la main. Abelforth la serra.

« Bonne chance p'tit gars… Si tu veux des réponses,… A toi d'aller les chercher.

-Merci,… Merci pour le récit. »

Le vieil homme fit un signe de tête vers Hermione et partit en silence.


	10. récapitulons

Chapitre 9 : Petit chapitre, récapitulons :

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient encore assis à la même table.

Harry ne disait rien, et la jeune femme respectait son silence.

« Mione, dis-moi que tu sais où on peut trouver d'autres renseignements. Demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

-J'ai peut-être une idée,… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse y aller aujourd'hui,… Je viendrais te chercher demain matin. Quand tu auras … Décuver.

\- Mione, je ne suis pas soul…

\- Demain, dix heures. »

La jeune femme se leva, plaqua un bisou sur la joue d'Harry, et transplana.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry essaya de faire de même. Tituba. Se rassit. Et dans un moment de sagesse, paya ses un ou deux (ou dix) verres de Whisky Pur Feu. Puis sans se relever, transplana dans son lit.

* * *

_Le lendemain, 10h00, Petit appartement du nom de Havre Potter Junior :_

« Harry ! Debout ! »

Un geste de la main d'Hermione ouvrit les volets de la chambre, un second ouvrit les rideaux du lit. La jeune femme tenant toujours sa baguette en main, fit apparaître un petit-déjeuner, qu'elle avait commandé avant d'arriver, qu'elle posa sur la table. D'un « Windgardium Leviosa » elle plaça Harry dans la salle de bain, un second sort enleva les vêtements d'Harry. Puis la jeune femme le poussa dans la douche et alluma l'eau (le tout sans regarder la salle de bain, vu qu'elle faisait le ménage dans l'appartement d'Harry à ce moment-là).

Puis la jeune femme s'assit, se régalant du cri que fit Harry sous la douche froide et d'un croissant au beurre. Tout en jetant des sorts qui firent la vaisselle, la lessive, et le lit.

* * *

_10h15 dans le même appartement, le même jour._

Harry se tenait devant un bol de céréales et un thé chaud. Le jeune homme était habillé, rasé, propre (tout comme son appartement ^^).

Alors qu'Harry commençait à manger, Hermione prit la parole :

« Bon récapitulons nous savons que ta maman a été trouvé par Severus Snape, blessée, à Poudlard, qu'elle est resté sept mois au château, dont trois à l'infirmerie, qu'elle a écrit quelque chose sûrement à propos de cette histoire, mais on en a vu que les deux premières lignes, et il n'y a rien d'autre chez toi, que Severus a toujours été là pour ta mère, alors qu'elle allait mal, que ton père avait disparut pendant cette aventure, et qu'elle tout comme ton père n'ont jamais donné de nouvelle sur cette histoire. » Dit-elle d'une traite pendant qu'Harry mâchait sa première cuillerée de céréales.

-J'ai une question Harry.

-Mhh. Répliqua le jeune homme avalant sa deuxième cuillerée de céréales.

-Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes allés chez Rita lui poser des questions sur cette histoire, alors que _tu la connais très bien et tu sais qu'elle allait dire des conneries sur cette histoire ?_

-Justement. » Dit-il en buvant sa première gorgée de thé qui lui brula la gorge (et qu'il recracha, mais ça, c'est confidentiel et je ne suis pas censé l'écrire).

Harry d'un acio fit venir le sucre à sa main et en mit dans sa tasse, puis continua sa phrase.

« Hermione, je ne suis pas autant bête que ça, il me fallait un peu de publicités. » Une troisième bouchée arrêta Harry quelques instants.

« Maintenant tout le monde sorcier est au courant que _l'histoire _est ressortie, donc si quelqu'un a un détail sur quelque chose par apport à cette histoire, il viendra me le dire.

-Mhh, et tu n'as pas pensé que quelqu'un allait inventer quelque chose juste pour pouvoir parler au Survivant-Grand-Héros-De-La-Guerre ?

-Mione,… Si Snape à réussi a m'apprendre quelque chose pendant ses cours d'Occlumancie c'est bien la Legimancie. »Dit le jeune homme passionné par ces céréales en forme de balai avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques bouchées plus tard Hermione remit en place un dialogue avec l'homme-au-céréales.

« Harry, comment Albelforth était au courant de tout ça ? Parce lui et Albus n'étaient pas tellement en bons termes. Et surtout comment tu savais qu'il était au courant ?

-hmm,(nouvelle gorgée avalée). Albus-Albelforth ça n'a jamais marché, Albus ne lui aurait jamais parlé de cela. Mais quoique dise Albelforth, il tenait à son frère et l'aimait… _Bouchés de céréales_

-En fin de sixième année, après la mort d'Albus, j'ai vu son frère, plusieurs fois sortir de l'ancien bureau d'Albus. Albelforth et Albus-tableau s'entendaient bien. Je l'ai entendu un soir, vraiment par hasard, alors que je me trouvais dans le bureau sous la cape d'invisibilité, parlé avec Albus d'une histoire farfelu de sa jeunesse (un joli garçon et des bonbons aux citrons). _Gorgée de thé_

-Donc s'ils parlaient de jeunesse, ils ont bien dû parler de Poudlard. … _ Petite pause_

-J'aurais bien parlé avec Albus ça serait beaucoup plus simple, mais j'ai appris que le tableau d'Albus avait été détruit par l'un des derniers mangemorts, il y a cinq mois. »

Hermione acquiesça et sourit à Harry. Oui, le jeune homme savait se servir de sa tête _parfois._

* * *

_11h00, même,… Bref, vous connaissez la suite, on n'a pas bougé. Harry est toujours assis devant un bol de céréales (vide) et tient dans sa main une tasse (vide aussi). Et Hermione s'apprête à parler :_

-Bon Harry, tu es prêt ? Elle nous attend !

* * *

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Comment ça va ?

voilà un bébé chapitre, je mets demain la suite, là je suis trop fatigué pour écrire,...

(enfaite j'étais légèrement censé vous mettre ce chapitre et le suivant depuis belles lurettes, _mais_, j'étais drogué au médic la fin de la semaine passé + ce début de semaine _et puis j'ai oublié mon ordi chez une amie,... ( désolée ,ma choue d'avoir laissé mon épave d'ordi sur ton pauvre tapis ^^)_

merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

Bisous à Selene Magnus pour ce tout plein de reviews 3

(je vous répond par MP cette fois )

voili à demain bisous


	11. 1971-1978

Chapitre 11 1971-1978

_11h15 infirmerie de Poudlard, _

« Mione,… Commença Harry avant de se faire couper par Madame Pomfresh.

-Haa, miss Granger, je vous attendais ! Mr Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir dans cette infirmerie pour une fois en bonne santé. Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai fait préparer du thé.

Madame Pomfresh avançait vers la retraite sorcière, mais soignait sans relâche les élèves maladroits, et _ces petits imbéciles fouineurs, vous voyez le genre Mr Potter ?_

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, Miss Granger m'a envoyé une lettre hier soir. Dit madame Pomfresh. Vous avez un joli hibou Miss Granger. Mais buvez d'abord votre thé !

Une vingtaine de minutes, quelques anecdotes et une tasse de thé plus tard, Madame Pomfresh sortie une pensine.

-Je crois que le plus simple, c'est de vous montrer tous mes souvenirs sur madame Evans/Potter. Allez-y !

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers la pensine :

* * *

_Infirmerie, 15 novembre 1971 (première année d'école à Poudlard de Lily)_

Une jeune fille rentra dans l'infirmerie, le nez rouge, éternuant toutes les neufs secondes, un peu pâle.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux, d'un livre_(_**l'hiver, catastrophe pour les réserves de pimentines**_**).**_

_« Miss, _

_-Evans._

_-Bien venez donc là, Miss Evans, _d'un coup de baguette Madame Pomfresh fit un constat de l'état de la petite fille devant elle._Mais qu'avez-vous fait Miss ? _

_-suiendormidhors._Marmonna Lily les yeux baissés.

_-Pardon ?_

_-… Me suis endormie dehors en lisant un livre._

Madame Pomfresh marmonna un _ha ces enfants _puis leva les yeux.

_**-**__Vous resterez dormir cette nuit, je vais vous donner une potion de pimentine, et quelque chose pour baisser cette fièvre. _

Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie claqua, seul un petit morceau de tissus noir resta coincé dans la porte.

* * *

_Infirmerie 14 décembre 1971 _

_Lily se tenait devant un lit de l'infirmerie, totalement fermé par de lourd rideau blanc. Au bout de quelques minutes, Madame Pomfresh ouvrit l'un des rideaux et sorti._

« Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Evans. Il va bien, la brûlure va disparaitre dans deux heures. »

_La petite fille rousse fit le chemin inverse de Madame Pomfresh, et vint se placer près du lit._

_Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme évanoui, puis elle passa sa propre main dans ses cheveux noirs._

_« _Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, Severus_ »_

_La fillette relâcha la main du malade. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, puis sorti ses devoirs de son sac et les commença._

_Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, elle se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Lily sourit, et ses doigts parcoururent la fine cicatrice sur le visage de Severus. _

_Severus ouvrit les yeux et sourit,_

« Bonjour » _Dit-il d'une voix râpeuse._

_Lily le salua, regarda une dernière fois la cicatrice causée par la brûlure d'un chaudron qui avait explosé juste à côté de Severus, (bien sûr les Gryffondors n'y étaient pour rien du tout =) ) puis elle se releva, en même temps que la cicatrice disparaissait._

_La jeune fille prit son sac, puis fit un signe de la main au garçon, et sortie de l'infirmerie._

* * *

Infirmerie, _27 mars 1972_

_Lily lisait un livre de potions au garçon allongé sur le lit, ses mains recouvertes de bandages. A la fin du chapitre, elle regarda l'heure :_

« Ho ! C'est l'heure du diner, je file ! »

_La jeune fille sourit au à Severus qui lui rendit son sourire. _

_Puis disparut de l'infirmerie._

* * *

_Infirmerie 15 juin 1972_

_« _Madame Pomfresh _! Cria Lily en arrivant dans l'infirmerie._

-C'est bon ! Je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Et ben_, mais Severus fit comprendre à l'infirmière ce qui n'allait pas en vomissant des limaces sur ses chaussures._

_-_Hoo, je vois, il faut que ça sorte_ » Elle tendit un bidon à Severus, puis elle partit._

…

_La fillette rousse fit s'asseoir le « cracheur de limace » tout en marmonnant des malheurs à ce groupe de Gryffondor. Puis s'assit elle-même, et commença ses devoirs. _

_Une heure et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Severus arrêta de vomir._

_Madame Pomfresh passa devant eux et tendit au jeune homme un verre d'eau qu'il accepta._

* * *

_Grande salle 16 juin 1972_

« J'ai une idée !_ S'exclama James _On va teindre les cheveux de Servilus roses !

-Ou alors on met dans son assiette une potion qu'il lui fera pousser des ailes de chauve-souris !_ Continua Sirius !_

_-_ou alors_, _

_-_Arrêtez de lui jeter des sorts _! S'exclama Lily_

_Sirius, James et Peter rigolèrent._

_-_Il n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul, il envoie une petite fille le défendre, hooo le pauvre petit_ ! S'exclama James._

_-_Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait pour que vous soyez autant méchant avec lui ?

_\- _Il est né, c'est suffisamment convaincant comme réponse_ ? Répliqua James._

_Lily leur lança un regard noir, *version Snape en colère* et sortie de la grande salle._

_Pendant ce temps Madame Pomfresh donnait des potions à quelques gryffondors._

* * *

_3 septembre 1972, infirmerie_

_Madame Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie, un « _Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle année _» sur les lèvres, sourit à Lily qui vient de faire une entrée plutôt fracassante en criant :_

_« _ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Sev, tout va bien _? » La fillette rousse s'accrocha au cou de Severus, le relâcha, le fit tourner dans tous les sens, puis constata qu'il n'avait que les cheveux brûlés, alors elle le laissa tranquille, et s'assit bien sagement._

_Madame Pomfresh prit, alors, un baume contre les brûlures et l'étala sur le crâne du jeune homme qui souriait à Lily. Puis elle approcha de la tête de Severus une bouteille de potion, avant de se raviser. Elle fit asseoir le jeune homme, puis demanda à Lily de rester ici si elle avait le temps. _

_Puis l'infirmière partie vers son bureau. Une minute plus tard, elle revient, un bocal dans la main. Elle attrapa les mains de la jeune fille et le trempa dans le bocal, puis elle lui demanda de masser la tête de Severus._

_Lily le fit, les deux mains placées sur le crâne de Severus, elle le massait très gentiment, de peur de lui faire mal, il était encore un peu brûler._

« Je suis contente que se ne soit que tes cheveux qui sont brûlés. Tu sais comme James en parlait dans la tour des Gryffondor, tu étais défiguré, et tes habits avaient aussi prit feu. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu sais Lily, je suis un très bon sorcier, je connais un sort qui m'a aspergé d'eau avant que « tes petits copains » n'aient le temps de me défigurer.

-J'ai eu peur,…

_Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras, quelques instants, sans rien dire, mais on ressentait que lui aussi avait eu peur._

_Puis il s'écarta, passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune demoiselle, et y plaça un tout petit bisou. Avant de s'éloigner et de rougir._

_« _MISS EVANS ! Je ne vous ai pas dit d'arrêter, vous voulez qu'il reste chauve ? Je vous en pris, Mr Snape, de vous asseoir et de laisser Miss Evans continuer son massage ! » _Cria Madame Pomfresh depuis son bureau._

_Mais, si quelqu'un c'était retourné pour la regarder, il aurait aperçu que celle-ci souriait._

* * *

_Un couloir, dans le château, 17 décembre 1972._

_Des éclats de rire résonnaient dans le couloir, puis silence. _

_Lily à droite, les maraudeurs à gauche, Severus qui sort d'un escalier au milieu. _

_Un sort murmuré, et Severus se retrouva collé au mur, un deuxième sort et les cheveux de Severus se teintèrent en rose, un troisième sort fit que la peau du jeune homme changea de couleur pour adapter un rouge Gryffondorien. _

_Puis les trois Maraudeurs qui avaient jeté des sorts éclatèrent de rire. Remus regarda Lily, qui ne disait rien, les yeux grands ouverts. _

_« _20 points de moins à Gryffondor ! Mr Snape veuillez me suivre à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait_. » Dit Madame Pomfresh qui par hasard se trouvait dans le même couloir. _

_Un sort détacha le pauvre garçon aux couleurs, qui suivit sans rechigner madame Pomfresh._

_«_ HAHA ! Vous avez vu sa tête ! Le rose, ça lui va bien ! _S'exclama James._

-Madame Pomfresh va pouvoir lui enlever ses couleurs, mais elle pourra jeter tous les sorts qu'elle connait, aucun ne pourra enlever ton imbécilité ! _» Répliqua la jeune Gryffondor. Puis elle aussi suivit l'infirmière._

* * *

_Infirmerie, même jour._

_Madame Pomfresh rentra dans l'infirmerie suivit de près par Severus. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit, l'infirmière se dirigea vers son bureau._

_Une minute plus tard Lily rentra dans l'infirmerie. S'assit contre la porte et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était secouée par ce qui semblait être des sanglots. _

« Lily_ ? » S'inquiéta Severus. _

_C'est, à ce moment-là, qu'elle commença à éclater de rire. _

_Et elle dit dans un charabia, quelque chose ressemblant à :_

« Je ne les aime pas, mais j'avoue que le rose te va à ravir_ » Avant de rire de plus belle._

_Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis lui sauta dessus et commença à la chatouiller. _

« A,.. Arrête Sev,…_ » Mais elle continuait à rire._

_Une voix s'éclaircit au-dessus d'eux, Severus se releva dignement en épousant ses habits, dans les yeux une lueur amusée._

_Lily resta à terre, pliée de rire. _

_L'infirmière eut pitié du jeune homme, et lui rendit ses couleurs naturelles en quelques sorts._

* * *

11 mai 1973, infirmerie.

_Serverus rentra dans l'infirmerie en boitillant (énormément). Suivit de près par une Gryffondor enragé envers d'autres Gryffondors. Lily avait les cheveux en bataille et tenant sa baguette dans la main._

_Elle jeta un sort qui les lava tous les deux de la bave de… heum,… Escargot ?_

« Je te laisse, j'ai un deux sorts à jeter à mes « amis ». _Dit-la jeune fille._

_Puis elle sortit. En claquant la porte._

* * *

_1 er septembre 1973, Infirmerie _

_Lily rentra dans l'infirmerie. Un peu essoufflé._

« Comment il va_ ? Demanda-t-elle à Madame Pomfresh._

_-_Mieux._ Répliqua l'infirmière._

_La jeune femme s'approcha du lit, où était étendu un garçon du même âge. _

_Elle lui prit la main, et il sourit. _

_« _Tu devrais faire attention, avec tes,… Grimoires_… »_

_Il ne dit rien, mais ferma les yeux et s'endormit._

_Lily resta quelques instants, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, et partir de l'infirmerie._

* * *

_25 janvier 1974_

_Lily se trouvait sur le bord du lit de Severus, et faisait ses devoirs en attendant qu'il se réveille. _

« Je crois que leur but cette année est de me mettre dans le coma » Dit Severus d'une voix râpeuse, les yeux toujours fermés.

_Lily releva la tête et lui tendit un verre d'eau. _

_Qu'il accepta dès que ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Alors qu'il tendait le verre vers sa bouche, ses mains tremblèrent. Lily mit ses mains autour de ceux de Severus et l'aida à boire. _

« Merci »

_Elle lui sourit et continua ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh lui demande de sortir, car il est temps d'aller au lit. _

_Elle rangea ses affaires, et partie. Lily fit demi-tour peu avant d'atteindre la porte. La jeune femme s'approcha de Severus et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. _

_Elle lui caressa la joue en le regardant dans les yeux._

« Bonne nuit, Sev.

\- Bonne nuit Lily_ » murmura le jeune homme._

* * *

_15 mai 1974, infirmerie,_

_Lily regardait Madame Pomfresh jeter un sort sur Severus. _

_Elle sourit au jeune homme. _

« Je file, j'ai cours. A ce soir, à la bibliothèque !

* * *

_17 juin 1974. Infirmerie_

_Severus était assis, et attendait d'être soigné _

_Lily rentra dans l'infirmerie, prit une chaise et commença ses devoirs._

« Lily ?

-Hmm, hoo ! Comment ça va ? _S'exclama la jeune femme._

-Mieux,… Depuis que tu es là. » _Murmura Severus, les joues légèrement rouges._

_La jeune femme sourit, posa ses livres et attrapa la main de Severus._

« Severus, je serai toujours là pour toi »

_Il sourit. Madame Pomfresh fit son apparition et demanda à Lily de partir._

* * *

_7 octobre 1974_

_Severus était déjà couché lorsque la jeune demoiselle arriva._

_Enfaite, il hurlait._

« Comme si c'était simple de faire repousser tout un bras,… » Marmonna Madame Pomfresh en passant devant Lily.

_Lily s'assit au bord du lit, et tint la main de Severus jusqu'au bout de la nuit. _

_Même Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à la faire partir de l'infirmerie. _

_La jeune femme passait parfois ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme à demi-conscient. _

_Madame Pomfresh l'a retrouva le lendemain matin, endormie sur une chaise, les doigts toujours liés au jeune homme._

* * *

_21 février 1975_

_Severus était assis sur un lit, la main gauche dans un bandage, la droite sur une plaie ouverte sur le bras gauche, une grimace déformait son visage._

_Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, _

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous étiez déjà là il y a deux heures ! »

_Pendant que l'infirmière cherchait la façon de le soigner, Lily arriva et s'assit à côté de lui._

_La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus._

_Une main glissa jusqu'à sa blessure, redescendit vers la main bandée, puis remonta jusqu'à la main qui couvrait la plaie. _

« Severus Snape, je t'en pris fait attention. » Murmura une voix douce.

* * *

_23 avril 1975 infirmerie_

_Severus et Lily étaient assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, et faisaient leurs devoirs en parlant gentiment. _

_Severus regardait Lily depuis de longues secondes lorsqu'elle leva la tête._

_Elle sourit, il fit de même. Elle déplaça les livres et les posa sur une table. Puis elle se rapprocha de Severus. _

_Pendant de longues heures, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils changèrent le monde, ils parlèrent de leur vie plus tard._

_Puis elle arrêta de parler et le regarda._

« Arrête de changer Severus, tu es trop intéressé par la magie noire,… J'ai peur pour toi Severus. » _Dit-elle gentiment._

_Il ne dit rien, mais baissa la tête. Il releva la tête, et la regarda dans les yeux, et tendit la main, Lily l'attrapa et la serra. Elle se rapprocha de lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur les cheveux de Lily._

* * *

_31 novembre 1975 infirmerie _

_Lorsque Lily arriva, Severus était assis sur une chaise de nouveau et venait d'être examiné par l'infirmière qui lui avait jeté quelques sorts pour réparer son bras cassé, et partait vers son bureau._

_Lily soupira et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Lily et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle joua avec les cheveux noirs de Severus, et le sera très gentiment dans ses bras._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, tout va bien. »

* * *

_3 janvier 1976, bibliothèque_

« Ho, mais qui voilà, deviner qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque, mais c'est bien la petite amie Sang-de-Bourbe de Snape…

-Dis-moi, Evans. Cracha un second Serpentard, Est-ce que Snape s'occupe bien de toi ? Parce que tu sais, on te prend dans notre lit, s'il le fait, mal

-Alors Evans ça ne t'intéresse pas ? _Continua un troisième en lui caressant la joue_

_Le premier fit descendre sa main plus bas._

_Le second revint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :_

-A toi de choisir, soit un soir tu tombes malencontreusement dans nos lits, soit tu reste très éloigné des Serpentards.

-Compris ? _Murmura le troisième sa main toucha la poitrine de la jeune femme, puis descendit plus bas._

_Le second reprit :_

-Et dans notre lit, tu ne seras pas traité comme une princesse !

_La main avait remonté la jupe de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se releva en vitesse et sortit de la bibliothèque en pleurant._

_Madame Pomfresh sortie alors de la section d'où elle se tenait. Choquée, elle enleva une centaine de points à Serpentard._

* * *

_17 mai 1976, infirmerie _

_Lily était appuyée contre un mur et lisait un livre. _

_Madame Pomfresh mettait un baume sur le trou que Severus avait sur la poitrine._

_Dès que Madame Pomfresh partit, il se releva, et se dirigea vers Lily._

_Le jeune homme attrapa la main de Lily et lui fit un baise-main._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ce n'est pas grave,… Je vais partir avant toi, tu sortiras de l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes. »

_Severus s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Mais elle lui attrapa la main._

« Non, je veux qu'on parte ensemble, peu importe nos maisons,… Sev,… Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui_. Murmura Severus_

_-_Pour toujours ?

-Pour toujours.

_Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et plaça ses mains autour de son cou. Lui déplaça ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui fit un bisou sur les cheveux. _

_-_Alors nous partirons ensemble.

* * *

_9 septembre 1976. Infirmerie _

_Lily se tenait devant un lit de l'infirmerie, totalement fermé par de lourds rideaux blancs. Au bout de quelques minutes Madame Pomfresh ouvrit l'un des rideaux et sorti._

« Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Evans. Il va bien. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures. »

_La femme rousse ne fit pas le chemin inverse de Madame Pomfresh._

_Elle renifla, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues._

« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, Severus_ »_

_Elle essuya ses larmes, mais il en coulait de plus en plus._

_Alors elle quitta l'infirmerie._

_« Je ne suis jamais venu ici, ne lui parlez pas de ma visite » Pleura-t-elle à l'infirmière avant de partir._

* * *

_21 juin 1977 infirmerie_

_Severus était inconscient._

_La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en silence._

_Les pieds nus d'une femme s'avancèrent vers le seul lit occupé._

_La femme se coucha près du corps et pleura._

« Je suis désolé, Severus, tu me manques tant,… »

_Lily finit par s'endormir. _

_Madame Pomfresh bougea finalement de la chaise où elle était assise. Elle mit une couverture sur les deux jeunes adolescents. _

_Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, Lily était déjà partie._

* * *

**« Je crois qu'il nous faut un bon thé avant de continuer. » S'exclama Madame Pomfresh ramené au présent.**

**« Ta mère et Severus étaient très proches, mais ils ne sont jamais « sortis ensemble ». Vous auriez dû voir les regards que lançait Severus à Lily lorsqu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie,… il y avait tant de tendresses,… Severus a beaucoup changé.**

**Je ne vous ai pas tout montré,…Il y a bien trop. Ton père était immonde avec Severus. Severus ne passait pas une semaine sans qu'il soit dans le coma, ou évanoui. Il venait quasiment tous les jours à l'infirmerie, et ta mère,… C'était une fille adorable,… La plus part du temps, elle venait seulement voir s'il allait bien, et lui disait de bien se rétablir, mais elle était toujours là ! Lorsqu'il était évanoui, elle dormait sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la sortir de l'infirmerie à ces moments-là. Elle faisait ses devoirs près de lui, s'il allait vraiment mal, elle lui lisait des livres de potions, et l'aidait à faire ses devoirs,… **

**Jusqu'à juin 1976,… Elle ne venait plus,… Enfin elle est revenue deux fois,… Je vous les ai montrés. Chaque jour, elle me regardait, et il y avait dans ses yeux une question : Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Alors je lui faisais un petit signe pour la rassurer,… Mais bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas bien,…**

**Severus,… Changeait,… Si Lily était là, il souriait, et me laissait faire mon travail,… Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là,… Il était grognon,… Il s'énervait,… Ne voulait jamais rester à l'infirmerie,…**

**Il l'aimait beaucoup,… Je crois qu'elle aussi,... Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé,… Pour qu'ils arrêtent de se voir,… Je ne sais pas,…**

**-Elle s'est faite violé,… Dit Harry. Voilà ce qui a changé,…**

* * *

**je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué ( deux trucs) **

**1 oui le deuxième souvenir, est quasiment le même que l'avant dernier,... je voulais qui soient "les mêmes", tout comme dans le premier, c'est Severus qui part avant que Lily le voit, et ben dans le dernier c'est Lily qui part avant que Severus la voit... **

**2 j'ai changé le rating, pour plus tard, j'ai gentiment mon idée sur la suite !**

Et voilà, le chapitre qui m'a prit le plus de temps, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

je l'ai finis à l'heure ! c'était 11h58, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le corriger en deux minutes ( plutôt une heure ^^).

donc je vous le mets avec un jour de retard,...

le prochain chapitre "après l'école" viendra à partir de Jeudi,

Merci pour les reviews ! je vous réponds demain parce que la,... je suis trop fatiguée !

a+

bisous 3


	12. Madame Pomfresh

Chapitre 12

_Elle s'est faite violé,… Dit Harry. Voilà ce qui a changé,…_

…

-Harry, tu,… Tu dis ça à cause,… Des Serpentards, à cause des menaces qu'ils ont dites ? Demanda Hermione un peu sur le choc.

-Oui.

-Harry,… Tu sais,… Se sont des Serpentards, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient capables de… Violer quelqu'un. Juste parce que, qu'elle serait proche d'un des leurs.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi ils se sont éloignés comme ça, alors,… Alors qu'ils étaient autant proches ? S'exclama Harry.

-… Peut-être que, il me semble,… Souviens-toi. Lors de tes leçons d'occlumencie, ou lorsque tu as regardé dans la pensine à Severus, je ne me rappelle pas, tu as vu une scène,… Ton père embêtait Severus, et Lily est venue aider Severus, et il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Dit Hermione un peu emmêlé dans ces réflexions.

-ho. Tu penses que c'est pour ça ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'espoir.

…

-Madame, pouvez continuer ?

-_Le premier septembre 1979, Severus est arrivé à l'infirmerie en portant Lily dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne m'a rien dit,… Il ne m'a pas fait de remarque, il a juste déposé Lily sur un lit s'est éloigné d'un pas, et il a attendu. Il m'a fallu deux secondes pour faire un constat magique, une grave blessure au dos, quelques hématomes et sur le visage, et des blessures légères le long des bras. Elle était évanouie, presque dans le coma et avait perdu trop de sang._

_Je me suis dit à ce moment-là qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se lever._

_Deux heures plus tard, il ne restait qu'une immense cicatrice sur son dos. Je me suis enfin occupé du reste, quelques baumes apaisants, un-deux sorts. Puis je suis partie à la recherche du même type de sang qu'elle, car elle en avait trop perdu._

_Lorsque je suis revenue, il était à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main. Pour une fois, le rôle était inversé. Il est resté là toute la nuit, il n'a pas bougé lorsque je me suis occupé de Lily, ni même lorsque une peste d'élève est venue me voir, et encore moins lorsque Rita Skeeter est arrivée avec sa plume et son appareil photo._

_Après la venue de Skeeter et l'apparition d'un article de journal, Albus a mis sur Lily un sort qui empêchait les gens de parler, d'écrire, de faire part à des informations sur elle à d'autre personne qui n'était pas au courant,… Mais le sort s'est levé, lors de la mort de Lily._

_Severus est resté avec elle toute la journée aussi, Puis Albus lui a dit de retourner en cours. Il l'a fait machinalement. Il faisait ses cours, n'enlevait pas de un point à qui que ce soit, revenait à l'infirmerie dès qu'il avait une pause. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pendant 3 semaines, Severus ne mangeait rien de ce que je lui apportais, il allait encore moins manger dans la grande salle, ne dormait quasiment pas et toujours dans l'infirmerie sur une chaise, toujours en tenant la main de ta maman dans la sienne. _

_Lors de la troisième semaine, ta maman s'est enfin réveillée. La nouvelle a vite fait le tour du château, je crois que Severus a entendu la rumeur, en tout cas il n'est pas revenu ce jour-là. Mais tard dans la nuit, je l'ai entendu venir. Il est resté devant le lit de Lily. Il est reparti quelques minutes plus tard après avoir murmuré quelques paroles que je n'ai pas comprises._

_Nous avions très peur pour Lily, car elle ne parlait pas,… Elle avait gardé toutes ses capacités physiques, mais on ne savait pas si elle se souvenait de nous. Elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette magique, Albus pensait même qu'elle était revenue comme avant, quand elle ne savait qu'elle était sorcière. Puis elle a commencé à écrire,… _

_Des poèmes, je ramassais chaque jour des dizaines de poèmes. Au début, c'était toujours de poèmes sur le temps ou la lune, des très beaux poèmes, vous savez, elle avait un don. Puis un jour, j'ai trouvé dans le tas de poèmes fini quelques… Lignes qu'elle avait commencées._

_A partir de ce jour j'en ai trouvé des centaines. Quatre phrases, c'est tout ce qu'elle écrivait. Je m'en rappelle encore :_

_Je m'appelle Lily Potter, _

_Il m'est arrivée quelque chose,_

_Une histoire dont j'ai peur,_

_Dont j'aimerais parler sans que j'ose._

_J'ai eu droit à trois mois de poèmes, trois mois à entendre Severus rentré dans l'infirmerie à deux heures du matin, trois mois, à le voir caresser sa joue, ou prendre sa main quelques instants avant de disparaitre, trois mois sans nouvelle de James, trois mois sans que Lily dise un mot._

_Puis lors d'une épidémie, j'ai demandé à Albus de déplacer Lily, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle tombe malade. _

_Pour le reste, je crains ne pouvoir rien vous dire d'autre. A force de soigner les gens j'étais tombée moi-même malade. Quand je suis revenue quatre mois plus tard, elle n'était plus là._

Trois tasses de thé se remplirent.

-Merci Madame, de nous avoir raconté tout ça. Dit Hermione au bout de quelques instants.

-Vous devriez faire quelque chose des poèmes de ma maman. Dit Harry. Je pense que vous les avez gardés.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda avant de sourire.

-Ca me fait penser, une fille était venue la voir, je ne crois pas qu'elles ont parlé ni même si cette fille est revenue.

-Qui c'était ? Demanda Harry.

-Alice, mais je crains que vous n'alliez pas pouvoir la questionner, elle est à St-Mangouste auprès de son mari, Frank Longbottom.

* * *

Coucou !

je vous mets tout de suite le 13 parce que c'est un bébé chapitre, je mettrais le 14 bientôt, sûrement la semaine prochaine, le 15 sera un long chapitre si je suis plus où moins mes idées ^^

merci pour les reviews !

et au prochain chapter !


	13. l'autre homme

Chapitre 13 : un autre homme.

_Appartement Havre Potter Junior._

-Harry ? Cria une voix depuis la cuisine.

Harry sortit la tête de sa chambre.

-Oui ?

-Je viens de recevoir un hibou, un homme veut nous voir. Il a des informations pour nous. Continua la voix.

-Mione, il y a une centaine de personnes qui nous ont dit ça, mais dès la première question sous véritaserum, et je te rappelle c'était « Est-ce que vous avez réellement des informations pour nous » ils répondaient « non »,… Et l'autre centaine de personnes qu'on a vues est venu nous dire, « Vous avez les mêmes yeux que votre mère » ou « J'ai vu Lily parler à tel ou tel professeur ou élève ». Alors dis-moi, quelle sera la différence entre cet homme et les autres ?

-Une intuition féminine.

Harry sourit.

-Alors envoie une lettre à cet homme.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau, Havre Potter junior._

Un homme entra dans le bureau, suivit de près par Harry et Hermione.

L'homme s'assit, et enleva sa veste. Habillé en moldu, l'homme semblait avoir dans les quarante ans, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux vert émeraude. Il portait une barbe bien coupée. Une petite valise prit place près de lui. Ses habits n'étaient pas froissés mais parfaitement parfaits. Costard-Cravate, bague sur l'annulaire, regard franc, belles dents, coiffé comme s'il sortait du coiffeur, l'homme avait tout d'un homme d'affaires, ou d'un Sang-Pur.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de boire une goutte de veritaserum ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je pense que vous avez eu des cas avant moi,… des gens qui viennent juste pour Vous voir ?,.. c'est avec plaisir que je vais boire cela. Sourit-il.

Il prit une goutte de veritaserum. ( _Cela fait l'effet du veritaserum la vérité est dites mais, seul ce que l'on veut dire sort de ta bouche )_

-Bien, pouvez-vous nous racontez ce que vous avez à dire. Commencez par nous dire votre nom. Dit Harry.

-_Je m'appelle Arthur Shaller. Je suis né de deux parents moldu, j'étais en première année en 1979 lors de l'arrivée de Mademoiselle Evans._

_Je n'avais que vaguement vu Mademoiselle Evans lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château, je l'ai vu une seconde fois à la bibliothèque, elle logeait encore à l'infirmerie, et ne parlait pas._

_Elle était magnifique, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle. _

_Je passais mes journées à la bibliothèque, pour être là quand elle venait._

_Elle prenait souvent un livre, enfaite toujours le même, à chaque fois qu'elle venait, parfois, elle en lisait un autre, parfois pas, juste un. _

_C'était un célèbre auteur anglais, Rudyard Kipling, vous savez l'auteur de « If » un magnifique poème._

_Elle a commencé à écrire, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Elle écrivait pendant des heures, mettait au feu les feuilles qu'elle écrivait dès qu'elle avait finies. Sauf un jour. Ce jour-là une fille est venue lui parlé, je l'ai entendu la nommée « Alice », ce jour-là elle a écrit pendant plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais elle est partie sans rien. Je ne sais pas où sont passés ses centaines de mots._

_Elle a déposé le livre, et elle est partie._

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

-Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Merci.

Et l'homme parti. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait été dire cela.

* * *

Oui, il est très petit, mais important, et je ne voulais pas mettre la suite sur celui ci.

Bon je vous laisse, passer une bonne journée a+


	14. une rencontre émouvante

Chapitre 14 : Une rencontre émouvante.

-Tu vois Harry, il faut toujours suivre l'intuition féminine. Déclara Hermione.

Harry sourit, et dit.

-Alors prête pour un retour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, miss-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione partit dans un léger rire.

-Je suis toujours prête pour aller dans une bibliothèque Harry.

* * *

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard._

-Bonjour Madame Pince !

Madame Pince leva les yeux d'un livre très intéressant.

Sans répondre, elle recommença à lire.

-Viens Harry. On trouvera le livre dans la section Auteur Moldu.

Les deux sorciers se mirent à la recherche du livre.

-Je crois qu'il a été emprunté Mione. Déclara Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Allons voir Madame Pince, elle se souvient peut-être à qui elle l'a prêté.

-Bonjour Madame pince !

Sans relever les yeux de son livre, elle répondit

« Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Heum, nous cherchons un livre de _Rudyard Kipling._

_-_Oui.

-Et il n'est pas dans les rayons.

-Oui… Il a été emprunté.

-Oui.

-Et ça doit me faire quelque chose ?

-Heu. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire à qui vous l'avez emprunté ?

-c'est important ? Demanda Madame Pince non-intéressée.

-Oui.

-Allez voir chez Filius.

-Le professeur ?

-Qui d'autre ? » Demanda la bibliothécaire, d'un ton signifiant la fin de la conversation.

* * *

Harry et Hermione parlaient devant une porte, attendant la fin du cours pour parler au Professeur Flitwick.

« Mione, j'aimerais aller parler à Madame Longbottom (Londubat).

-Harry, tu te rappelles qu'elle a perdu sa mémoire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui je sais. Tu sais, c'était une amie à Maman, j'aimerais juste la voir. » Dit Harry d'un ton triste

La porte s'ouvrit et dans un fracas, tous pleins de demi-portions (Rooon ! ^^) sortirent de la classe. Certains crièrent un :

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter !

D'autre l'ignorèrent. Harry souriait et répondait :

-Bonjour Charles, Alice.

A ceux qui connaissait et un simple « bonjour » aux autres.

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent dans la classe vide. Seul un petit professeur au visage ridé et aux cheveux blanc, se tenait derrière son bureau.

« Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans ma classe,… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Dit le petit homme, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau puis Hermione répondit :

-Bonjour Professeur, hm, nous avons été mis au courant que vous détenez un livre du célèbre auteur moldu _Rudyard Kipling… _Est-ce qu'on pourrait vous l'emprunter ? Quelques instants ?

-Je vois,… C'est avec plaisir que je vais vous le prêter. Je suppose que c'est important que ça soit celui-ci ? En attendant, je n'ai pas cours l'heure qui suit, vous prendrez un thé ?

-Avec plaisir Professeur. Dit le jeune homme.

* * *

-Prior incantatum ! Hermione lança Le sortilège, s'attendant à ce que le livre lui montre le dernier sort qu'il avait reçu, mais rien ne se passa.

-heu, Sonorus !

Hermione regarda Harry comme s'il avait trois têtes.

-Ben heuu, imagine qu'elle l'a ensorcelé pour que le livre raconte l'histoire ?

-Specialis revelio ! Continua Hermione.

-Aparecium !

Hermione continua de lancer une dizaine de sorts, mais aucun ne fit apparaitre quoique ce soit.

Harry sourit :

-Maman était plus forte que miss-je-sais-tout ! Il rit, suivi d'Hermione.

-Mione, ça te dit d'aller à St-Mangouste ?

* * *

_St-Mangouste_

Harry avançait dans l'hôpital, lentement, il rejoignit le quatrième étage, suivi d'Hermione, il cherchait la salle Janus Thickey nommée salle 49. Une chambre qu'ils avaient déjà visitée, en raccompagnant Lockhart. Dans un sourire, le jeune sorcier ouvrit une porte.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Bonjour Neville ! » S'exclama le Survivant.

Neville sursauta, se retourna et sourit.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Dit le garçon une main sur le cœur. Le jeune homme avait changé, grâce à la guerre un peu, grâce à l'amour aussi. Il avait grandi et maigrit, il avait prit des muscles là où il fallait. Son visage s'était allongé, bien que ses joues étaient restées un peu enfantines. Depuis que Luna avait pris une place dans sa vie, il avait toujours dans ses yeux une lueur de tendresse, et d'amusement.

Son comportement avait aussi changé, il était un peu moins maladroit, un peu,... Il n'avait plus peur des Serpentards, il était même devenu l'un des professeurs préférés de la maison des Serpents, lorsqu'il avait repris le travail de madame Chourave à l'école de Poudlard. Il riait tout le temps et devenu très proche de ses amis. Alors lorsque Neville s'approcha d'Harry, celui-ci ouvrit les bras dans un éclat de rire. Après une accolade digne de ce nom, Neville reprit la parole en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

A ce moment-là Harry se retourna, étonné du « tu » et remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas rentré dans la chambre, voulant, sûrement, laissé Harry tranquille.

« Je suis venu voir tes parents » Dit le jeune homme tout bas.

Neville le regarda un peu bizarrement, puis mit son bras sur les épaules d'Harry et l'emmena vers les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Longbottom (Londubat). Bonjour Madame Longbottom » Neville retira son bras, Harry le regarda puis reprit.

« Je m'appelle Harry. » Neville remarqua qu'Harry utilisait très peu son nom de Famille, ça lui rappelait trop la guerre et ses victimes.

« Je suis le fils de James Potter, et de Lily Evans. » Au nom Evans Alice le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha, et plaça sa main sur la joue d'Harry.

« Harry,… Harry Evans. » Dit-elle la voix un peu rauque. La femme prit une inspiration et releva la tête d'Harry pour y mettre ses yeux dans les siens. Puis elle dit : « _Celare »._

Puis la femme se tourna vers son fils, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle le reconnut _et_ lui dit quelque chose. La première fois fut après la guerre, lorsque Neville est venu lui raconté ce qui c'était passé pendant la guerre, elle lui avait dit « Fier » (2) et cette fois elle lui dit simplement « Neville » dans un murmure, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Neville attrapa la main de sa maman et la serra. Une minute plus tard, ses yeux étaient à nouveau sans expression. Neville essuya une larme peu avant que celle-ci ne coule sur sa propre joue.

Harry passa sa main dans le dos de Neville. Neville sourit gentiment. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette chambre d'hôpital, debout, sans rien dire.

« Merci Harry d'être passé ici »

Les deux jeunes hommes, s'approchèrent des parents de Neville.

« J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Harry prit la main d'Alice « Merci madame »

Neville dit au revoir à ses parents et ils sortirent de la salle 49.

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Hermione s'approcha d'eux, enfin le terme exact serait « sauter dessus ».

« Mione ! » S'écria Neville en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Dit Neville, ça te dirait d'aller manger ? Loin d'ici ? » Proposa Harry.

* * *

_Un petit restaurant, quelque part en France, (un lieu connu d'Hermione)_

Le dîner se passa très bien, ils parlèrent d'anecdotes et de leurs années à Poudlard, Harry raconta aussi toute l'Histoire et toute leur recherche. Ils passèrent du bon temps et des éclats de rire perturbèrent souvent les autres clients de ce restaurant très classe.

Lors du dessert, la discussion devient plus intéressante :

« Harry, je viens de me rappeler,… Pourquoi Maman t'a appelé Harry Evans ?

-Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas que,… Non,… Elle était là au mariage, non ? »

Cette question resta sans réponse,… Peu après Hermione mit le livre sur la table

« Mione, je préférerais qu'on fasse ça chez moi,… »

« Hoo, oui, bien sûr »

Il se leva en même temps qu'Hermione, Neville resta assis.

« Nev,… Tu viens avec nous ? »

Le jeune homme se leva en souriant, attrapa la main d'Hermione.

Arrivé dans une ruelle sombre ils transplanèrent.

* * *

1 celare :_ Alors là, si je me trompe pas, et si je me souviens bien de mes cours de latin, ça veux dire cacher_

2 Fier : ça m'ennuie, je ne retrouve plus ce fact, et je ne suis plus très sûr du comment ça c'est passé.

Et ouii, j'ai écrit la suite !

et vous avez le droit de me tuer, parce que, comme une petite scroutt à pétard, j'ai oublié de répondre au reviews !

...

merci pour vos reviews !

ho, je vais mettre le prochain chapitre avant Jeudi, du moins je vais essayé. Ca sera Le chapitre. j'espère du moins,...

J'ai aussi une dizaine de fic commencé, mais je veux les finir avant de les publier, parce que,... je recommence les cours tooout bien tôt...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

Calimanga: (J'adore ton pseudooo!) Woauw ! MERCI pour les compliements, ça fait troop plaisir !, la relation de Sev et Lily sera vraiment écrit et approfondit dans l'un des chapitres suivants. Merci pour ta review et BISOUS

Guest: Coucou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisouxxx !

* * *

voili voilou, à tout bientôt !

bisouuxxxx


	15. 1 ere partie de son histoire

bonjour ! je sais ça fais logtemps,...

je vous offre ce chapitre,et je m'énerve avec mon ordi qui écrit la moitié des lettres seulement, pff donc j'écris 15 fois les mots ^^ ( moi ? exagéré ? naan ^^)

c'est un chapitre sombre, le suivant le sera aussi,... puis je pense que je vais encore en écrire 3,j'ai déjà les idée, alors, dès que mon ordi écrira ce que j'écris, je les écris et je les publie ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! BIISOUS !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un peu de mon histoire

Harry était assis sur un fauteuil moelleux, en face de lui, sur un sofa, se trouvaient Neville et Hermione. Cette dernière, lui tendit le livre.

-Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Peut-être que _celare _est une sorte de mot de passe ? Dit Neville

Lorsque ce mot fut dit à vive voix, le livre prit une teinte dorée. Au bout de quelques secondes, la légère lumière s'éteignit.

Harry ouvrit le livre, étonné d'y voir une autre écriture remplir le livre. Une masse sur son épaule, lui fit relever la tête, Hermione et Neville se tenaient contre lui.

* * *

_Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 17 Juin 1976._

_Ça fait six mois maintenant,…_

_C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a dit d'écrire. Alice. Alice est une fille incroyable, c'est la seule à qui j'ai parlé de cette « aventure »,… La seule qui voit quand je vais mal, il y a aussi Severus. Severus. Severus a toujours vu quand j'allais mal. Il a changé, trop passionné par cette magie noire. Il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Il le sait, lui aussi, ce qui se passe le soir. Six mois maintenant,…_

_Ça un commencé le soir même de leurs menaces. J'avais passé la journée avec Severus, on était allé se balader près du lac, une belle journée. On avait beaucoup parlé. Je ne lui avais rien dit sur ce qui c'était passé à la bibliothèque, rien dit sur les mots prononcés par ces « amis »._

_Le soir alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma salle commune, une main m'a agrippé le poignet et m'a entrainé vers un coin sombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de poing a atterri sur mon visage, un autre sur mon cou, un troisième coup dans le ventre m'a fait éjecter contre un mur, puis noir. Je me suis relevé plusieurs heures plus tard, je saignais, mon crâne était ouvert, j'avais du mal à respirer, et mon arcade sourcilière était défoncée. Je me suis rendu à l'infirmerie, j'ai dit que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers. Madame Pomfresh n'a rien dit, elle m'a soigné, puis elle m'a raccompagné dans mon dortoir. Un léger sort. Et elle a oublié que j'étais venue à l'infirmerie._

_Une semaine plus tard la scène s'est répété. Plus de coups. Plus de mains._

_Puis un jour, une lanière de cuir vient se rajouter. Le même schéma se renouvelait. Ils me tapaient, je rejoignais l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh me raccompagnait, elle oubliait, je ne disais rien, je revoyais Severus, il voyait mes bleus, j'inventais une excuse, il me priait de dire la vérité, je ne disais rien, il passait plus de temps avec moi pour me protéger. J'étais heureuse jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et ça recommençait._

_J'aurais pu le dire. A Dumbledore, par exemple. Je ne l'ai pas fait, ils promettaient que si je le disais, ils s'en prendraient à Severus. Je ne l'ai jamais dit. J'étais heureuse avec Severus, je l'aimais comme une sœur aime son frère, comme une amie aime son ami, comme une fiancée aime son fiancé, comme une épouse aime son mari, comme une mère aime son fils. Je l'aimais de mille façons. Alors je n'ai rien dit._

_Ils ont compris que je n'allais pas bien, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alice m'a forcé à tout lui dire. Sev m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a laissé pleurer._

_3 mois, que je me faisais frapper chaque soir. 3 mois, j'ai eu des bleus, des os cassés, des millions de cicatrices dans le dos._

_Et puis y a eu,… ce premier soir, suivis de tant d'autres. Je savais que ça allait changer. Cette fois au lieu de m'amener vers un coin sombre, ils m'ont entrainé dans leur salle commune. J'avais peur. Ils étaient cinq. Ils ont fait sortir tout le monde. Sauf Severus. Il m'a regardé dans mes yeux embués de larmes, il a compris, il a voulu utiliser sa baguette magique, il a voulu m'aider, mais il s'est fait frapper, sa baguette a disparu. L'un des cinq l'a attaché, je ne sais comment à un poteau, un sort l'a rendu muet. Il était en face de moi, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit entrain de me faire frapper. Mais ils ne se sont pas contentés de ça. Oui, Ils m'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus debout. Puis le « chef » m'a embrassé, pas gentiment, pas amoureusement, avec fort, comme une brute, il m'a violé buccalement, mais ça non plus ça n'a pas suffi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais nue sous lui. J'avais peur, j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé qu'il arrête. Mais il a continué. Une de ses mains a glissé sur ma poitrine, il prenait du plaisir, je le sentais. Je sentais aussi les regards des autres sur moi, sur nous, je savais que Sev ne regardait pas, je savais qu'il essayait de lancé des sorts, qu'il essayait de se défaire des liens l'entourant. Je le savais. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe._

_L'autre main a pris mes poignets et d'un coup sec les a relevés. Un craquement m'a fait savoir qu'encore une fois quelque chose c'était cassé. La main sur ma poitrine a descendu, je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je me suis débattue, j'ai encore hurlé. Ces doigts ont parcouru un endroit vierge. Je le savais nu sur moi. Je n'avais pas vu quand il s'était déshabillé. Mais il est rentré en moi. D'un coup. Ça m'a déchiré. Je n'étais plus vierge. J'ai hurlé, puis mes cris se sont transformés en pleure. Il a joui en moi, puis il s'est levé, il s'est habillé, comme si c'était normal. Et ils sont partis._

_Severus pleurait quand il est arrivé à mon chevet, il a jeté un sort, pour que je ne tombe pas enceinte, il m'a habillé avec des sursauts, il m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je crois que lui aussi a lancé un sort à Madame Pomfresh. Je me rappelle plus trop. Je sais qu'il a tout voulu dire à Dumbledore. Je lui ai interdit. J'avais peur, j'avais mal, j'étais souillé._

_Je ne sais pas s'il a été dire à quelqu'un ce qui c'était passé. Mais il avait compris que j'avais honte d'avoir été violé. Il a compris. Je suis resté dans ses bras toute la nuit._

_Pendant trois mois, je me suis faite violée par l'un de ces cinq garçons. J'ai voulu le dire à Dumbledore ce qu'on me faisait. Alors que j'attendais que la gargouille s'ouvre, le premier d'entre eux est arrivé vers moi et m'a montré trois photos. Alice. Pétunia. Severus. Il m'a susurré « un mot, et ses trois là te rejoindrons dans ton calvaire ». Je suis retourné dans mon dortoir. Le lendemain, j'ai tout dit à Sev, je lui ai expliqué comment ça à commencer. Il m'a engueulé, m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a traité de bouffonne, et m'a dit que c'était fini entre nous. Qu'on se verrait plus. J'ai pleuré. De longues heures. Il s'est encore une fois fait attaqué par la bande Potter. Je l'ai rejoint pour la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. Nous sommes sortis pour la dernière fois ensemble de cette infirmerie._

…

_J'ai juste voulu le protéger. Juste voulu l'aider. Il m'a traité de sang-de-Bourbe. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas moi qui vivais tous les jours chez les Serpentard. Il m'a insulté. Il a changé. Il est devenu quelqu'un autre. Il ne m'avait jamais insulté. Est-ce m'a faute ? Est-ce la faute de ses grimoires ? Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Pour que je ne m'approche plus de lui ? En tout cas, c'est réussi._

* * *

Une nouvelle teinte dorée, une nouvelle écriture vint se rajouter.

« J'avais raison » Murmura une voix.


	16. 2 eme partie de son histoire

Chapitre 16

* * *

-Harry, je,

-Ne dit rien Hermione, s'il te plait.

Neville fit apparaître des tasses de thé, qu'ils prirent et burent en silence.

Puis Harry, d'une voix un peu roque, dit :

* * *

-Continuons.

_Je m'appelle Lily Potter,_

_et il m'est arrivé quelque chose,_

Pourtant, la lueur réapparut, tout s'effaça, et comme dans un léger coup de vent quelques feuilles tournèrent. L'écriture réapparut, mais plus haché, comme écrit en vitesse, sans soin.

* * *

_Harry, mon fils, tu seras le seul à pouvoir lire cela. _

_Ca fait six mois que tu es né, il y a la guerre partout, je vais peut-être mourir. Je suis sûrement morte alors que tu lis ça. Depuis combien de temps ? Quel âge auras-tu lorsque tu liras cela ? Mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais dit ce qui s'est passé peu avant ta naissance, et ce qui se passe alors que j'écris ces quelques lignes. Suis-je morte ? Ou n'ai-je pas eu le courage de te parler ? Mon fils, si je suis morte, tu auras trouvé chez nous le début de cette histoire dans un agenda moldu. J'en suis une, tu le sais ? Bref, j'ai jeté un sort sur cet agenda. Seul toi, mon fils, a pu passer l'épreuve. Une autre personne ne serait jamais sortie de la maison et serait encore entrain de chercher les feuilles qui ont disparu. Tu as cherché pendant quelques jours ce brouillon, mais au bout d'un moment, tes pensées sont revenues à la normal. Sur le cerveau de quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait fonctionné comme un piège, il vivrait plus que pour retrouver ces feuilles, et serait sûr qu'elles se trouvent dans la maison. _

_Mon fils, sache que je t'aime. Maman t'aime. Quoique tu liras._

* * *

Harry releva la tête et expliqua à Neville et Hermione ce qu'il avait lu.

Puis il replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

_Quel jour est-il ? Je ne sais pas. _

_Je me souviens plus. _

_Je me rappelle d'être revenu à Poudlard. Je crois que c'était le 1__er__ septembre. _

_Je crois que j'ai vu Severus. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après._

_J'ai eu peur. _

_Pourquoi suis-je venue à Poudlard ?_

_Mes pensées sont incohérentes._

_Je me rappelle de mon dernier viol à Poudlard. Ce qu'Il m'avait dit. « De la par de Potter » _

_Je me souviens maintenant. Ce qui c'est passé juste avant que j'arrive à Poudlard. _

_J'étais à la maison, lorsque James est revenu de son travail. J'ai vu dans ces yeux que ça allait recommencer. J'ai reçu plusieurs sorts. Toujours le même. « endoloris ». Mais pour une fois je ne me suis pas laissé faire. J'ai jeté un sort. Lequel ? Je sais pas. Et je crois qu'il a disparut. J'ai eu peur. Je voulais parler à Dumbledore. Je suis arrivée à Pourdlard. Et c'est là que j'ai vu Severus. Je crois que je me suis battue. Avec lui. _

_On m'a dit que j'étais resté dans le coma pendant un mois. Ça doit faire trois mois que je suis là. Trois mois que je lis le même livre chaque samedi, en face de Severus. J'aimerais tant lui dire combien il m'a manqué. A quel point j'ai peur. Mais je crois que je ne sais plus parler. Ou que je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas._

* * *

_On m'a déplacé aujourd'hui. Alice est passée hier. J'ai un petit appartement en face de la bibliothèque. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il est très simple, mais je me sens à l'aise. Elle m'a apporté ce livre. Je crois qu'elle sait que j'écris à nouveau dans ce livre. _

_Elle s'est mariée avec Longbottom, ils veulent un enfant. Ils n'ont pas peur de la guerre. Ils pensent que ça va bientôt s'arrêter. Elle m'a parlé de nous, d'eux, d'elle. Elle est resté longtemps. Elle m'a dit que je devais écrire un livre avec tous les poèmes que j'ai écrit. Elle dit que j'écris bien._

* * *

_Je sais parler. J'ai dit mes premiers mots à Severus. Ce sont les derniers que je lui avais dit avant qu'il m'insulte. « Pour toujours ». Il est venu me voir ce soir. On n'a pas parlé. Il est juste resté là. Il m'a pris ma main tout le long qu'il est resté. Puis il est parti. Il m'a dit lui aussi ces quelques mots avant de partir. _

_Je suis heureuse. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Mais il est là. Je le sais. Et un poids est tombé de mes épaules._

* * *

_J'ai étonné les gens aujourd'hui. _

_J'ai mangé dans la grande salle. Avec eux._

_Je n'ai pas parlé. Mais j'étais bien._

_Il est revenu. Il m'a parlé de ces élèves._

* * *

_Je recommence à parler. Je parle avec mes fleurs. J'ai des fleurs maintenant. C'est Severus qui me les a donné. Ce sont des lys. _

_Je vais manger avec lui chaque soir. Et il revient tous les soirs. Et repart tard dans la nuit. Il a compris que je ne parlerai pas. Pourtant, il est toujours là. Il me parle, de ses élèves, de son enfance, de ses collègues, parfois de nous. Il passe des heures à lire à côté de moi._

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé au Baron Sanglant. Un très gentil fantôme. Il ne le parait pas. Je crois que c'est sa façon d'être. _

_J'ai aidé des élèves aujourd'hui. Des 1ere année. De poussoufle. Je crois. Un devoir de potion. _

_Severus m'a dit que c'était injuste pour les autres._

_Il m'a parlé de ses potions. Il veut inventer des potions. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait essayer quelque chose demain. Il a parlé du potion « tue-loup ». Il m'a parlé de sa composition._

* * *

_On a parlé ce soir. Comme lorsqu'on était élève. On a refait le monde. Il a souri toute la soirée. Je crois que moi aussi._

_Même ambiance qu'avant. Il s'était blessé avec son essaie de potion. On était tous les deux sur un lit d'infirmerie_.

_Ce soir, on a parlé de moi. De mon enfance. Je lui ai reparlé de Pétunia._

_Puis on a discuté de notre scolarité._

_J'ai eu peur. _

_J'ai arrêté de parler dès qu'on a atteint la cinquième année. _

_Il a accepté._

* * *

_Une semaine qu'on n'a pas parlé._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas._

_Je lui ai parlé._

_De notre cinquième année. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a écouté. Il a essuyé mes larmes, lorsque je lui ai reparlé de mes viols. Il a arrêté mes tremblements en m'embrassant la joue. Il a écouté quand je lui ai parlé de notre dispute. Il a écouté_ _quand je lui ai parlé de la suite. Quand je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais très gentiment rapproché de James. En acceptant très lentement ses avances. En lui souriant. En l'aimant. Il m'a écouté quand j'ai pleuré mes doux souvenirs. Il m'a écouté quand je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Il m'a surveillé cette nuit._

_Et il reviendra demain._

* * *

_Je lui ai parlé ce soir, de la gentillesse qu'avait James. Je lui parlé de notre mariage. Puis je lui parlé de la lettre. James avait reçu une lettre. C'était ces Serpentards qui lui demandaient l'argent. James les avait payés pour me violer._

_Je lui ai dit que James m'avait vu lire cette lettre et que depuis, c'était lui qui me battait. Avec des sorts. _

_Je lui ai dit que chaque soir, dès qu'il rentrait du travail, il me lançait des « endoloris »._

_Je lui ai dit que la dernière fois, je n'avais pas supporté et que je lui avais lancé un sort. _

_Il m'a de nouveau pris dans ses bras. Il m'a serré dans ses bras. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il avait espéré que James serait un bon mari. Gentil et attentionné. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait cessé de m'aimer. Il m'a surveillé ce soir. Et il le fera demain._

* * *

_Il m'a embrassé ce soir. Alors qu'il allait partir. Il est revenu sur ses pas. Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains._

_Il a effleuré de ses lèvres les miennes. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que j'aie mal. _

_Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. _

_Pour toujours._

* * *

_Il dort avec moi depuis des jours._

_Il m'embrasse parfois._

_Il sourit quand je suis avec lui._

_Je suis bien avec lui._

* * *

_Dumbledore m'a parlé. _

_Il a dit qu'il était temps maintenant. _

_Que je rentre._

_Que je rappelle mon mari._

_Il a dit que j'avais toute ma vie devant moi._

_Il a dit que je devais continuer ma vie d'épouse._

_J'en ai parlé à Severus._

_Il ne veut pas._

_Mais je dois respecté mes engagements._

_Demain, je partirai._

_Il a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi._

_Il m'a donné rendez vous. Ce soir._

* * *

_On s'est retrouvé dans une salle vide. Il l'avait redécoré avec des bougies, et des fleurs. De la musique glissait sur les murs. Mon esprit est parti, pendant une soirée. _

_On a parlé._

_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Des centaines de fois. _

_Il m'a parlé d'une vie à deux. Il a parlé de nous deux. Il a parlé d'un enfant qu'on aurait, qui lui ressemblerait, qui serait autant intelligent que nous, qui aurait mes yeux. Il a parlé d'une maison qu'on aurait. Avec des fleurs dans toutes les pièces. Il a parlé de nous. _

_Il m'a fait voir le bonheur, pendant des heures._

_Lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné, c'était tard. Je lui ai demandé de rester._

_On a fait l'amour. Il était doux. Amoureux._

_Je me rappelle du sort. Demain, je retournerais dans ma maison. James reviendra. Il me frappera. Et me jettera des sorts. Je ferais semblant d'être heureuse. Je ne dirai rien. Il ne faudra surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque que James n'est pas celui qu'il dit être._

_Je lui ferais un enfant. Si c'est un garçon, lorsqu'il aura 2 ans, je pourrai partir. Vivre ma vie avec Severus, oublier cette vie. J'aurai enfin fini mes engagements._

_Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant de Severus. Il est stérile. Je ne partirai jamais de la maison de James. Je n'aurai pas le courage de laisser mon bébé. _

_Mais je t'aimerai Severus. à jamais._

* * *

_Et voilà. ça étonnera certain d'entre vous. Non. je ne peux pas écrire qu'Harry était le fils de Severus. :) bien que ça serait *-* _

_je pense qu'il me reste un chapitre. que je mettrai en ligne demain si tout va bien. Mais avant la fin de la semaine vous l'aurez !_

_comme vous l'avez lu, pour les gens qui comprenaient rien au chapitre heum Cottage Potter les réponses sont là !_

_j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_je vous fait mille bisous ! et je going au lit. Je suis morte de fatigue_

_:)_

_PS: on m'a dit que j'avais quelques fautes de verbes : et j'avoue j'en ai vu pas mal, alors je vais les corriger dans les jours qui viennent :)_


	17. juste le temps de t'aimer

_Chapitre 17 : _

_Hermione et Neville sont restés tard dans la nuit. Ils m'ont écouté lire, ils ont gardé le silence. On a parlé de tout, de rien. _

_Grâce à Hermione je sais ce que je dois faire. Elle m'a parlé de l'anniversaire de Sirius. C'est dans deux jours. _

_J'ai deux jours pour les retrouver._

_Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. _

_J'ai réuni en ce jour, les reliques de la mort. J'ai obtenu un marché avec la mort._

_Les reliques contre une journée avec les morts._

* * *

Je suis dans la salle de la mort, au ministère de la magie. Il est 5h58, dans deux minutes, la mort apparaîtra et selon mon désir, fera venir un mort.

Une ombre noir sort de l'arche voilée. La mort me regarde, elle attend.

C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius.

_**-Sirius Black.**_

L'arche bouge.

Sirius vient de sortir.

Il me regarde et dans un sourire me dit :

_-Je t'ai manqué ? _

J'aimerais tant le serré dans mes bras.

Mais il est fantôme.

« **Sirius** » murmure-je. « **Alors qu'est ce que ça fait de devenir un fantôme** ? »

« _C'est plus simple que de se réveiller_ » Dit-il

La conversation part dans des banalités. Un « **Tu me manques**. » et un un « **Joyeux anni** » plus tard et il disparait.

-**Albus Dumbledore.**

-_Bonjour, mon garçon._

Je lui parle de la guerre. De nos vie depuis qu'il est parti. Il me dit quelques dictons bisarre. Il dit qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Que la seule chose triste c'est qu'il ne peut pas manger des bonbons au citron.

-**Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Lupin.**

Je leur parle de Ted. Ils me disent qu'ils sont heureux que leur fils a un parain incroyable. Ils me parlent de la mort. De la paix et du silence qu'il y a là haut.

Ils me disent qu'ils sont heureux, mais que Ted leur manque.

**-Fred Weasley.**

Je lui dit à quel point il nous manque. Il rigole. Dit que la mort c'est marrant. Il peut embêter Albus sans être puni. Il dit que George lui manque. Il nous souhaite quelque années de bonheur. Il dit que je dois continuer de garder le monde sorcier. Il dit que les plats de Molly lui manquent.

**-Cédric Diggory.**

On ne parle pas longtemps. Il me remercie de l'avoir ramené. Demande que je dise à son père qu'il l'aime.

**-Alastor Maugrey.**

Il me félicite. La conversation ne dure pas longtemps non plus. Je le remercie.

-**Dobby, elfe de maison. **

La mort me regarde bisarrement, mais le fait venir.

_-Dobby est heureux_ _de voir Harry Potter. Dobby est un elfe libre. Il est heureux de voir son ami. _

On parle de lui un peu. De moi. De ce que je fais. Ce que je vais faire. Je lui dit qu'il me manque.

**-James Potter.**

**-**_Mon fils._

Je le regarde, aucun sourire ne vient sur mon visage. Il comprend. Il sait que je sais.

_-Harry, Harry écoute moi je t'en pris. Harry. Regarde moi ! J'ai changé. J'ai compris. Harry. Je suis ton père. Harry, attend. Je ne voulais pas. Harry, je te promets. Harry je t'aime. Regarde moi, s'il te plait. Ecoute moi, la mort m'a changé. Je ne lui fais plus de mal. C'était des bétises. Harry. Harry. _

Il me tend ses bras.

je regarde la mort. Elle le fait partir. Elle ne dit rien.

**-Lily Evans Potter.**

Elle arrive.

Un sourire nait sur son visage.

On parle. Longtemps.

Je lui dit que je sais.

Elle baisse les yeux.

Elle me dit que sans Severus, elle n'aurait jamais survécu.

Elle dit qu'elle l'aime.

Elle dit que, je n'aurais jamais du lire cela.

_-Je t'aime Harry. Tu es devenu un bel homme. Fort. _

Elle me parle de sa vie. De Severus. Beaucoup.

-_Je t'aime Harry. Ne l'oublie pas._

**-Severus Snape.**

J'ai la tête baissé.

Il me regarde.

_-Potter. Vous désirez m'ennuyer jusqu'au bout ?_ Siffle-t-il.

-**Ne m'appellez pas Potter. James Potter est mon géniteur, mais pas mon père. **

Je relève la tête quelques secondes, puis je la baisse à nouveau.

**-Si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais que vous soyez mon père. Mon sang est peut-être celui d'un Potter. Mais c'est Vous qui m'avez gardé en vie. Vous qui m'avez vu grandir. Vous qui avez rendu Maman heureuse. Elle vous aime vous savez. Elle me l'a dit.**

Je sens quelque chose sous mon menton. Je relève la tête. Severus Snape se trouve en face de moi. Une main sous mon menton.

-_Harry. Je suis désolé. Tu avais du sang de Lily. Mais tu étais son fils. Et puis je savais que-tu-sais-qui allait revenir. Si j'étais proche de toi,…_

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

_-Moi aussi je l'aime. _Murmure-t-il.

Ma main se lève à la hauteur de mon visage. La main de mon « père « s'approche de la mienne. Main contre main. On reste comme ça.

**-Il nous reste cinq heures. **

On parle. Il m'explique sa vie. Je lui raconte la mienne. Il me dit qu'il a toujours été impressionné par moi. Que je suis un grand sorcier. Il me félicite. Il me dit que j'étais trop jeune. Que je n'aurais jamais du vivre avec ça.

Nous avons cinq heures. Pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il est 23h58.

La mort me regarde. Il me reste 2 minutes avec mon père.

**-Mon fils. **

Il grimace. Il sourit.

**-Je t'aime.**

Alors que son corps disparait gentiment dans l'arche, quelques mots raisonnent dans la pièce.

**-Moi aussi,**

**Papa.**

* * *

Fin.

Et voilà je viens de mettre le dernier point à ma première fanfiction à chapitre.

j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Lorsque j'aurai fini de corriger mes erreurs. J'aurai fini.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.

Merci à ceux qui sont arrivé en cours de route. A ceux qui vont arriver.

A la prochaine

BISOUS


End file.
